Angie, episode Geostigma
by Darkangel Guard
Summary: Angelina Anderson,fille riche et fragile de la Terre se retrouve sur Gaïa en tant qu'envoyée d'Aeris combattre les ravages de Geostigma et protéger les survivants éparpillés dans les villes.C'est Vincent qui la rencontre en premier,suivi d'AVALANCHE,mais c'est Yuffie dont elle s'attire les foudres.Et pourquoi semble-t-il que quelqu'un cherche à la tuer?Post-AC.En réecriture:REPRISE
1. Passage vers l'autre monde

Voilà, je vais faire quelques modifications et vous aider à rentrer dans mon imagination, la nostalgie que me donne FFVII, si merveilleux soit-il.

(Vous ne savez pas où télécharger ce genre de music, eh bien, je vais vous donnez un site génial, ils vont pas m'en vouloir j'espère…c'est ffdream . com avec www devant, voilà. Après…ben débrouillez-vous ! lol ! Je suis méchante !)

Merci à Moonlight, ma bêta attitrée, d'avoir aidé à la correction de ce chapitre ^^.

**Chapitre-1**

**Passage vers l'autre monde**

(Music : Off the Edge of Despair de Final Fantasy VII Remastered Version)

_À toux ceux qui ont aimé ce monde…_

« Mademoiselle Angelina Roland Andrew Anderson Alex ! » Sa cravache claque avec fureur sur mon bureau, faisant sursauter toute la salle.

« -M-Monsieur… » Fais-je en me levant brusquement de mon siège.

-Etiez-vous par hasard en train de sommeiller dans mon cours, Mademoiselle Anderson ? Mon cours vous ennuie peut-être ? »

Ses yeux sévères dardent sur moi un regard intransigeant. Il est vexé et semble attendre impatiemment de plates excuses.

« -Anderson, bien que votre père fournit la totalité du matériel informatique se trouvant dans cette école, cela ne vous donne pas le droit de manquer de zèle durant vos cours, suis-je bien clair ?

-Ou-oui Monsieur. Mes excuses les plus sincères Monsieur. » Je réponds en baissant les yeux.

Le temps se suspend, pendant qu'il me toise encore du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt. Mais je sais qu'il n'en a pas finit avec moi.

« Puisque vous êtes debout, Mademoiselle Anderson, profitez-en pour descendre ces marches et résoudre l'équation présentement au tableau. » ordonne-t-il suivi d'un rictus.

Je jette un coup d'œil au dit tableau. Equation à double inconnu, deux lettres inutiles, et en plus il fallait développer la formule pour chaque étape. Etait-ce seulement normal d'étudier ce genre de choses quand on a seize ans ?

« -Oui, Monsieur. Tout de suite, Monsieur…» Je soupire en descendant les marches.

Une fois de plus, je m'étais endormie, bercée par mes rêves d'aventure, les yeux ouverts, puis jusqu'à ce qu'ils se ferment seuls. Tout n'est qu'ennuie dans ce grand lycée privé pour riche.

Et je me demande encore, qui a osé me donner un nom pareil, père, mère, je vous maudis ! Ajouter vos deux noms en plus de vos deuxièmes prénoms, sérieusement…

Le dernier cours de la journée se poursuit, sans trop d'encombre pour moi. J'ai beau être riche, ça ne me permet même pas d'avoir de bonnes notes.

Je ne ressens même plus l'envie de vivre. À quoi bon ? Je ne suis même pas assez bonne pour être affichée en page des tabloïds. Je ne suis ni particulièrement jolie, extravertie, douée ou intelligente. Ma vie sociale est, pour ainsi dire, inexistante. Autrement dit, rien de bien croquant à se mettre sous la dent pour le petit peuple et les journalistes.

Dans ce lycée, pour les fils et filles à papa, étant PDG ou autres, je me situe dans la caste la plus élevée, pourtant…

« Hé, Angie ! » m'appelle-t-on alors que je viens de sortir de la classe.

Je tique en entendant ce diminutif de mon prénom que ma mère m'attribue d'habitude, j'ai toujours voulu le réserver à mes proches et amis intimes, mais on ne peut pas dire que j'ai de « véritables amis », et des personnes à qui le dire.

Je me retourne, m'attendant au pire.

Le groupe de garçons sortant de la classe me sortent des grimaces toutes plus grotesques les unes que les autres, tout en imitant assez vulgairement un ronflement gras.

« Très classe, vraiment. Ca me touche. » Je lance, pas le moins du monde déphasée par la scène.

La richesse ne suffit pas à s'acheter le respect des autres ici. Il faut en plus de la notoriété.

Je tourne sur mes talons, essayant de paraître le plus digne possible. Faisant mine d'être indifférente.

Je n'aurai jamais d'amis, parce que dans cette école aux murs glacés et aux échos se répercutant à l'infini, tout se fait et se dit par intérêt. Si on ne peut pas te plumer, tu n'es personne.

Je m'arrête devant l'angle avant les escaliers, m'immobilisant devant une fenêtre. Cette fenêtre, donnant une magnifique vue sur l'école et la forêt qui la bordent par derrière. Cette fenêtre…m'attire tellement. Je m'avance encore vers elle, pour contempler à la fois le paysage et mon reflet.

Je suis de petite taille pour une jeune fille de seize ans, seulement un mètre soixante-cinq, par rapport aux autres élèves qui mesurent en moyenne dix centimètres de plus, même les filles.

Les cheveux blonds, lisses, jusqu'au milieu du dos, attachés en une simple queue de cheval par un ruban. Les yeux bleus noyés dans le vert nature.

Le nez droit de ma mère.

Les lèvres, pff…Mon père disait « Rajoute un peu de framboise sur ta bouche et n'importe quel homme les croquerait. Mais pas tout de suite, hein ? ». Ce souvenir me fait sourire bêtement. C'était il y a longtemps.

J'observe ensuite mes mains. J'ai aussi des mains agiles et fines, mais fragiles des pianistes, car j'en suis une depuis mon plus jeune âge. Le piano, une liberté éphémère durant laquelle il n'y a que mon âme qui s'évade à la beauté des mélodies.

Pâle, maigre. On ne peut pas dire que l'uniforme bleu foncé de l'école me mette grandement en valeur. Pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à valoriser.

Je continue à regarder le paysage, puis je me laisse emporter par mon jeu :

Celui de m'imaginer en train de voler au-dessus de tout, marcher sur les nuages comme le feraient si bien les anges. Sentir le vent tiède sur mon visage et s'étaler sur mon corps à l'horizontal, fendant le ciel. Ou encore me sentir tomber dans le vide une ultime fois.

Pour me sentir encore plus en phase avec ce rêve de pouvoir voler, je pose mes mains sur la vitre froide pour me plonger dans mes propres yeux, en rêvant d'une mer de la même couleur. Pour sentir le haut de mon uniforme noir se coller et se détacher au rythme de ma nage. Ma jupe flotter sur mes jambes, se décollant au même rythme que ceux-ci.

Je me retire soudain de ma rêverie pour accourir au portail avant que celui ne se ferme. Arrivée au portail, alors que tout le monde sort dans le calme et la distinction que nous impose notre rang, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié mon sac près de la fenêtre du couloir !

Après une petite course, j'arrive finalement à la fenêtre que je venais de quitter. Le couloir est déjà désert. Je soupire, le ramasse sur le sol de marbre et tombe à nouveau sur mon image reflétée par la vitre.

Si seulement je pouvais m'évader dans un autre monde par cette fenêtre. Si je pouvais réaliser tous mes rêves. Être quelqu'un d'autre. Rencontrer des gens. Me faire des amis. Tomber amoureuse. Vivre.

(Music : The Countdown begins de Final Fantasy VII Remastered Version)

Je secoue lentement la tête pour m'empêcher de penser à nouveau à des choses négatives et m'apprête à repartir vers la sortie de l'établissement. Soudain, un détail dans le reflet attire mon attention. Mon…mon image disparaît.

Je fronce les sourcils, m'approche du verre, en espérant comprendre ce que je vois. C'est une sorte de marais, un grand marais, dont la surface de l'eau est recouverte par une brume grise épaisse. Mas il est très loin. C'est comme si ma vue perce à peine les nuages.

Je plaque alors ma main refroidie par la température de l'heure tardive sur la vitre, mais ma main ne ressent pas le contact auquel je m'attendais : Elle se met à traverser la vitre comme si elle était plongée dans une eau…gluante, comme de la colle.

Je crie et ramène ma main prestement en m'éloignant de la vitre de plusieurs pas. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Et l'eau prend vie, je me retourne, dos à elle, prête à courir mais elle m'attire, un filament attrape ma jambe, un détachement se plaque sur ma bouche et mon nez, m'empêchant de parler et par la même occasion de respirer. Elle m'immobilise, j'essaie vainement de courir avec mes jambes et de retirer cette chose gluante sur mon visage, j'ai les larmes aux yeux et je me rends compte à quel point finalement ma vie n'est pas si mal. Je revois passer dans ma tête mes meilleures et pires moments de me vie alors que la moitié de mon corps est déjà absorbée, je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues avant de peut-être mourir. Je ferme mes yeux rougis, le plus possible, me préparant à me noyer dans l'irréel. Je ne sens finalement presque plus rien et m'évanouie.

…

« …Ouch … »

J'essaie de me relever, mais mon corps est englué dans…l'eau du marais ! Le marais que j'avais vu ! Je me mets en position assise, retire brutalement le limon de mes cheveux et tente de voir quelque chose dans cette brume épaisse. Rien à y faire, je ne vois que du blanc et du blanc.

Comme aveugle, je marche, les bras tendus devant moi au cas où je heurterais quelque chose. Bon sang, mais où suis-je ? Et que s'est-il passé ? Je nage en plein délire.

Je m'arrête brusquement. Tout ça me semble familier. Le marais, le paysage. Le filament d'eau. Tout ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague de simulation physique, ou peut-être d'un délire hypnotique totalement imaginé par mon esprit. M'aurais-t-on empoisonné ?

Je suis dans Final Fantasy VII. Mais malgré ça, il doit y avoir une explication rationnelle à ce qui m'arrive. Je suis peut-être tombée dans les escaliers de l'école. Je suis peut-être en train de rêver, évanouie, ou la tête fracturée ? Peut-être suis-je coincée dans mon imagination, et que je dois trouver un chemin vers la conscience.

Je connais le jeu par cœur, si je suis bien là où je pense, je devrais être dans le marais près de la ferme aux chocobos avec…le Zoloom Midgar qui le garde. Je regarde une énième fois autour de moi, soudain paniquée. Je devais trouver le chemin vers ladite conscience, et vite !

Plus le choix, je dois courir. Je rassemble toutes mes forces et m'élance à toute vitesse. Et j'avais raison, le bruit du monstre sortant de l'eau se fait entendre, assourdissant, derrière moi. Je tremble et me sens perdre mes forces. L'eau est lourde, et ses mouvements font des vagues qui remuent grandement le marais et je me retrouve bientôt à moitié engluée dans l'eau pouilleuse. Je ne m'arrête pas pour autant et continue de courir aussi vite que ma situation le permet dans un accès de désespoir. Le niveau d'eau baisse, le serpent continue de me poursuivre quand je me heurte tout à coup…à la terre ferme…oh ! De l'herbe !

La brume est à présent moins épaisse et je parviens à voir une grotte et une chaîne de montagne qui la borde. C'est ma chance ! Sans réfléchir, je cours vers cet abri en glissant plusieurs fois sur l'herbe humide. Le serpent siffle un cri de mécontentement et de rage : désolée, je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'être ta proie l'ami.

(Music : Opening : Bombing Mission de Final Fantasy VII Orchestral Version ou Remastered Version)

Je repends mon souffle en entrant dans la grotte, puis assise de façon peu élégante par terre. Le froid, mordant, envahit peu à peu tout mon être, mes vêtements sont sales et mes cheveux souillés par le limon me collant à la peau. Et voilà, mes bottes s'y mettent aussi, remplies d'eau !

Pendant que je reprends encore mon souffle, j'observe les alentours, dubitative. C'est indéniablement la grotte de mithril, mais pas exactement comme dans le jeu, ça a vraiment l'air beaucoup plus…réel…Je suis bel et bien dans le jeu, mais version haute définition ! D'accord, peut-être pas au bon endroit, mais là quand même. Les parois, les couleurs. Tout est magnifique.

Je me relève et admire l'endroit, tout en faisant quelques pas et en me mettant à caresser les parois de la grotte bleutée et turquoise, sentant ce contact lisse et rugueux à la fois, c'est indescriptible…

J'entends soudainement un bruit, et m'immobilise, en espérant retarder une fois de plus ma sentence. J'entends…quelque chose glisser sur le mur, je n'ose me retourner pour identifier la chose et je reste là, la main sur le mur de la grotte, les yeux fixes, écarquillés, le regard dans le vide et mon corps figé par la peur.

Une main métallique de couleur dorée attrape brusquement mon visage par derrière, ce à quoi je réagis faiblement : j'essaye de me dégager prudemment et de parler à l'inconnu qui se permettait de faire ça. Mais la greffe m'empêche de parler et m'attire vers…une chaleur. Je sens bientôt une chaleur dans mon dos.

Ledit joyeux inconnu nous fait faire délicatement quelque pas jusqu'au mur où il s'adosse - je pense, après avoir senti un très léger choc. Je le sens bouger et un son de revolver qui se charge se fait entendre juste à côté de ma tête du côté droit. Mais du coin de l'œil, je vois qu'il n'est pas pointé sur moi. Grosse montée de stress quand même.

Il avance sa tête du côté gauche et fait tomber…une longue mèche de cheveux noirs. Wow, je n'ai jamais vu des cheveux aussi noirs ! On les aurait dit teint à la suie.

Sa greffe descend, s'arrête finalement sur mon épaule gauche et la tient fermement. Je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou puis de nouveaux cheveux viennent se poser sur mon cou et certains, se coller à mon visage.

« J'en ai compté trois… » désigne-t-il quelque chose de son arme, en murmurant d'une voix grave, douce et calme.

Je ne regarde pas dans sa direction.

Mon dieu, mais, est-ce que c'est…est-ce que ça peut être…Vincent Valentine ! Le VINCENT VALENTINE ! Seigneur, combien de fans girls, qui écrivent des fics ou autres m'arracheraient les tripes à cet instant précis !

Je regarde finalement dans sa direction…et ce que je vois me pétrifie sur place, (encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà)…un monstre, proche du serpent avec une langue démesurée, digne du serpent qui garde le marais mais en miniature, si l'expression est exact. Il ressemble davantage à un anaconda. Les serpents sont sourds, heureusement pour nous, mais…à le regarder, accroché au plafond comme ça…

Je pousse inconsciemment un cri d'horreur. « Oh mon Dieu, c'est pas vrai ! » je m'exclame bruyamment. Vincent remet brusquement sa greffe sur mon visage pour m'empêcher de renouveler toute chose de ce genre en disant : « Taisez-vous bon sang… »

Le serpent tourne brusquement sa tête vers nous, et laisse sa langue vagabonder dans notre direction, nous aurait-il repéré ?

Vincent lève délicatement son revolver et vise…Non ? Ne tire pas…pitié, on va mourir si tu fais ça ! On va se faire repérer ! Square Enix ne pas greffé de cerveau avec le revolver ? Malgré son étreinte à mon visage, je secoue négativement la tête, en espérant qu'il va comprendre. Le serpent doit sentir une menace car il baisse sa tête dans notre direction et ouvre grand la gueule en sifflant. Le combat est imminent mais malheureusement pour moi, je ne sais pas me battre.

Vincent attrape brusquement ma taille en l'entourant, saute et tire. Cerbère atteint indubitablement sa cible et la balle vient donc se loger tout droit dans la tête du serpent qui meure sur le coup.

« -Charmant…je…je crois que je vais vomir.

-Si possible, attendez encore quelques minutes. On a pas le temps pour ça. » On atterrit et Vincent ne me laisse pas un temps de répit et me fait soudain courir je ne sais où en me tirant brutalement par le bras.

« Comme si ça se maîtrisait ! Vous avez-vu ça où ? » Je réplique.

Un deuxième serpent ne met pas longtemps avant d'apparaître sur le côté, en glissant sur les parois à notre hauteur. Mais heureusement la paroi est à une bonne distance de nous. Vincent, qui me tient la main du côté gauche tire sur le monstre en courant en même temps et en me protégeant derrière son dos. Le serpent crache un venin que j'esquive in extremis tandis qu'il continue de tirer.

« Hé ! Ca vous dirait de faire un peu attention à ceux qui sont derrière vous ! En l'occurrence, ici, moi ! » Je m'écris à nouveau. Il ne prend même pas le temps de répondre. Il est aussi loquace que le descriptif du fascicule de jeu à ce que je vois…

Un serpent apparaît soudain derrière, juste à deux mètres de distance, (là, je crie, évidemment) mais Vincent ne se retourne même pas et tire en arrière en passant son bras du côté gauche, et en m'évitant de seulement quelques centimètres. La balle arrive juste entre les deux yeux de la bête.

Je m'arrête net, croisant mes bras et l'oblige à faire de même. Il se retourne et me permet donc de lui envoyer le regard le plus venimeux de mon meilleur crû. Je m'exclame alors :

« -Etes-vous idiot ? Ou dément ! VOUS AVEZ FAILLI ME TUER ! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, JE SUIS DEJA EN DANGER DE MORT alors d'en rajouter !

-Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, j'essaie plutôt de sauver votre vie ! » Réponds-t-il du tac-o-tac, visiblement ennuyé par mon excès de colère.

« -Et bien ce n'ai pas ce que j'ai constaté, figurez-vous !

-Ecoutez, cette discussion est sans doute des plus intéressantes, dit-il entre ses dents, mais présentement j'ai mieux à faire que débattre sur un point qui de toute façon n'est ni intéressant, ni à votre avantage. »

Vincent se remet à courir, m'entraînant avec lui, s'arrête en esquivant droite, gauche et j'essaye tant bien que mal de le suivre, même si je me heurte souvent à son dos. Le dernier serpent arrive au sol en avançant dangereusement dans notre direction, rapidement.

« Comment ça, pas à mon avantage ? Il est évident que vous allez nous faire tuer ! En plus, vous vous permettez d'être sarcastique ! Cette situation n'a rien de drôle pour moi ! Et moi qui vous croyais compétent !

-Il est plutôt évident qu'il s'agit du contraire ! Quel âge avez-vous, bon sang ? Cinq ans ! N'est-ce pas également évident que nous pourrions reprendre cette conversation plus tard ? » Réplique-t-il, réellement irrité cette fois.

Vincent saute…vers le plafond ! « Uhoooo ! » Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? « Vous croyez que c'est le moment de se la jouer Spiderman ? Brillante idée, vraiment ! » Il s'accroche à la verticale au mur à l'aide de sa greffe qu'il plante profondément dans la roche pendant qu'il tire de l'autre main et par un réflexe, j'ai eu l'intelligence de m'accrocher à l'aide de mes bras au niveau de sa taille (« Aaaaaaah, je vais tomber ! »), alors qu'il tire.

« Le chargeur ! Argue-t-il.

-Le chargeur ? Je répète, paniquée.

-Vous êtes sourde ? Donnez-moi un chargeur !

-Je… ! Et vous stupide ? Ai-je l'air en position de vous donner quoi que ce soit ? » Il lève les yeux au ciel face à mon air indigné mais que je gardais tout de même aristocratique. Même en danger de mort, je me devais d'être fière, que diable ! Ce sous-produit de Square Enix me tournait en ridicule ! N'étais-je pas dans une situation déjà assez critique ?

Il plie les jambes et ma jambe gauche vient se poser en travers de ses cuisses, alors que mon pied droit se pose sur son pied gauche à lui, j'ai enfin un appui. Je me mets donc à chercher le chargeur du regard frénétiquement, pendant qu'il continue de vider ses réserves. J'étais si embarrassée de devoir fouiller ainsi le corps d'un homme…hum, plutôt mûr et…bien bâti et... Ciel ! Que dirait ma gouvernante ?

J'ai comme une envie de m'évanouir, tant je rougis…

« Allez-y mollo ! Comment voulez-vous que je me concentre avec ce vacarme ?

-Contentez-vous de me donner un chargeur ! Répéte-t-il, excédé.

-Ah, un voilà un ! »

Ma main fuse littéralement sur un chargeur pendu à sa ceinture et le pointe sous son nez.

« Et c'est moi qui suis stupide ? Ai-je l'air en position de recharger mon arme ? Rendez-vous un peu utile !

-C'est ce que je disais ! Vous êtes stupide, incompétent, et en plus vous vos permettez d'être sarcastique en reprenant mes dires ! » Je réponds vertement tout en tentant de comprendre du regard le mécanisme de son arme.

Au moment où je m'apprête à déclencher un mécanisme qui me semble avoir un rapport avec le chargeur, ledit objet m'échappe des mains et le « doux » bruit sec de son enveloppe atteint invariablement les oreilles de notre cher Valentine accroché comme un singe au plafond.

« Vous l'avez fait exprès ? » S'exclame-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

Vincent ne se laisse pas perturber et finit par tirer sa dernière balle dans la gueule béante du troisième serpent qui s'apprêtait à nous mordre dans la seconde, où la balle a dû atterrir au fond de sa gorge.

(Music : It's difficult to stand on both de Final Fantasy VII Remastered Version)

Il retire sa greffe du plafond et nous laisse tomber. Il touche en premier le sol et me rattrape comme une jeune fille. Une main au niveau des genoux pour soutenir les jambes et la main droite agrippée à mon épaule, dont le bras soutient la majorité du poids dans mon dos. Cependant il me rejette bien vite sur mes pieds en me fixant d'un regard orageux.

Je me contente de l'ignorer en ramassant son chargeur et en lui tendant, irritée. Il me l'arrache prestement des mains, en continuant de me tuer du regard.

« Puis-je savoir par quel malheur vous êtes arrivée ici, ce qui m'a contraint à vous rencontrer et vous sauver la vie, envers contre tout ? Tonne-t-il en faisant les gros yeux.

-Et bien figurez-vous que si je le savais, j'aurais moi-même fais en sorte d'esquiver cette rencontre avec vous, et avec ces monstres, par la même occasion ! Je croyais Vincent Valentine intelligent, mais il est évident que nous avons tous été bernés par son soi-disant charisme !

-Vous continuez à insulter mes capacités intellectuelles, mais il semblerait que vous battiez tous les records en matière de stupidité pour avoir laissé tomber ce chargeur ! Il a bien failli représenter notre seule chance de survie !

-La maladresse n'est pas synonyme d'imbécilité que je sache ! Ce qui n'est pas votre cas, puisque votre stupidité est sans nul doute la cause de votre grande incompétence ! »

Il serre les dents et lève le poing. Mais il dû se contenter de le serrer et de le brandir devant moi, comme s'il se retenait de s'en servir, mais que son regard en disait long, tremblant de rage. Finalement, il tourne sur ses talons, faisant virevolter sa cape contre mon visage (« Hé ! »), avant de s'en aller d'un pas rapide, me laissant là.

« Et maintenant vous comptez me laisser là ! Belle preuve de maturité !

-Puisque d'après vous j'essaie de vous tuer plutôt que de vous sauver, peu me chaut !

-Evidemment ! En partant, vous ne faîtes que confirmer ce que je dis ! »

Il se fige. Prend une grande inspiration. Et se retourne brusquement.

« Si jamais j'entends encore, ne serait-ce qu'une seule, de vos remarques désobligeantes, je vous laisse croupir ici, jeune fille ou pas ! »

Je fais la moue mais le suis sans faire d'histoire, dardant sur son dos mon regard furibond. Je n'ai pas le choix, après tout. Quelle déception ! Moi qui avais toujours admiré Vincent Valentine et son histoire tragique. De plus, on ne peut pas dire que la version HD l'ai grandement amoché. Il est à tomber par terre. Quel gâchis ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit encore célibataire !

Je le suis sans broncher dans les dédales de la grotte, puisqu'il semblerait que nous nous ignorons mutuellement, l'entente semble cordiale. Jusqu'au moment de grimper sur l'espèce de végétal pour arriver à la sortie. Ce qui va une fois de plus me ridiculiser.

Il monte et arrive à un étage plus haut en un instant, simplement en tirant sur sa main gauche, bien accrochée à une partie qui a l'air fiable. Je m'approche, en chancelant légèrement comme je le fais depuis un moment et je m'appuie à cette chose. Je suis épuisée. Je n'avais pas marché aussi longtemps depuis…je ne me souviens même pas avoir marché plus de quelques minutes.

Vincent continue de m'observer.

-« Qu'attendez-vous ? me demande-t-il sèchement.

-Je…cherche un appui, oui c'est ça, un appui, parce que j'ai le vertige…

-… »

Bravo, Gigie, t'as pas trouvé mieux ? Parce que là c'est de pire en pire. Le vertige…je vous jure des fois…Je perds en confiance moi, réveille-toi avant que tu n'arrives à l'étage moins que rien sur son échelle de jugement personnel.

Je m'accroche à une espèce de liane, en espérant tirer pour grimper avec mes bras, tout mon poids…Ok. Bon. Ça le fait pas. J'ai plus de force. Il continue de m'observer, les bras croisés comme si je n'étais…qu'une moins que rien…

Sale… ! Sale… ! Sale beau gosse ! Tu mérites qu'on te défigure parce que… pa-pa-p-parce que…parce que je peux pas t'en vouloir tellement t'es beau vu de prés version Advent Children ! Le monde est cruel, il est truffé d'injustice... Vincent, je retiens cette expression sur ton beau visage, un jour, je me ferais belle juste pour te rire à la face. Un jour…ce n'est pas le moment vu l'état dans lequel je suis ! Ne le regarde pas et démerde-toi comme tu peux ma fille !

Je…je prends donc le peu de dignité qui me reste et…

-«Vous pourriez m'aider s'il vous plaît ?

-Tu n'es pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? me dit-il en me scrutant d'un regard de plus en plus pesant.

-… »

Tu espères que je te dise que je viens d'un autre monde barjo où la société et tout le reste est le résultat de la Shinra multiplié par dix, que je suis venue en imaginant ce foutu marais en regardant la vitre d'un lycée de riches ?

Je me contente de lui envoyer mon regard blasé typiquement hautain.

-« Hum ?

-Tu veux que je t'aide oui ou non ? » me demande-t-il après avoir jeté sa main droite sous mon nez.

Je prends donc sa main après une courte hésitation. J'espère qu'il ne va pas me lâcher exprès, parce que là, je grimpe en trois quarts de tour et je l'assomme... Il serre un peu ma main que je sens craquer sous la pression et me soulève d'un seul mouvement de son bras vers le haut. Pour moi, c'est comme si le temps ralentissait…oui…que tout se passe au ralenti à ce moment même. Je sentis très vite le sol sous mes pieds…et son corps contre le mien, aplati contre lui durant l'action.

Nous avons à peine bougé que… « Groooooow… »

« Tu as faim, lança-t-il avec l'air d'un reproche.

- Je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer. Avons-nous élevé les cochons ensemble ? »

Un grognement des plus irrité monte des tréfonds de son torse pour devenir menaçant si l'on ajoutait à cela son regard rouge sanguinaire. Il me surplombait d'un bon vingt centimètres. Je me raplatie sur moi-même à cette découverte.

« Pas de nourriture avant Fort Condor, se contente-t-il de marmonner entre ses dents. »

Argh!

J'y pense, mes médicaments. Ca va faire, deux jours…trois jours que je ne les aie pas pris ? La cause de ma faiblesse ? Non, ça ne se peut pas. Pas autant.

Juste après avoir passé la sortie, je suis éblouie par la lumière du soleil car j'étais habituée à l'obscurité de la grotte. Mes jambes se mettent à trembler, je perds mes forces, prise d'une migraine foudroyante, appuyée contre la falaise, la tête entre mes mains. Je perds conscience, à la vue de paysages troubles et je ne vois qu'une ombre rouge me soutenir quelques instants puis…Oh non, pas encore…

**Fin du Chapitre-1**


	2. Premières discussions

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, je suis contente de savoir que ma décision de faire une réécriture soit si bien accueillie étant donné le travail que je fournie sur ce faramineux projet. Bisous à tous !

RAR :

Dollyvic : Première lectrice, woaaaaa! Merci merci, ça me fait très plaisir! Comment ne peut-on pas aimer Vincent version Advent Children, dur de ne pas fabuler ?!

L'elfe chobit : Toi, tu m'as donné envie d'écrire, merci encore! Je ne savais pas qu'elle vaudrait autant. Mais pour l'écriture, plus j'écris et plus ça se dérage, lol, bizarre non? Normalement ça devrait faire le contraire!

Séphieoth Netza'h : Toi, je t'attendais, comment tu vas? Je suis contente que ça te plaise, je voulais surtout recevoir ton avis, pour un début, je te remercie de tout coeur de me suivre! Vincent est craquant, n'est-ce pas? En tout cas, pour moi, il en jette, surtout dans Advent Children! Quel bonheur!

Miko Gotamare : Désolée que tu n'aies pas accroché, après tout, c'est ma première fic dans Final Fantasy VII et je me disais bien que cela ne pouvais pas plaire à tout le monde. Vincent, je trouve juste qu'il a de grands pieds, mais gros...Lol. En tout cas, oui, Angie est une perverse pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas remarqué, lool. C'est bien que tu me donnes quand même ton avis.

Artémis : Une nouvelle lectrice ! Mais c'est la fête ! Lol. Mon début d'histoire est prometteur, c'est vrai ? Attends un peu de voir la suite !

Voilà, c'est fini pour les reviews, à bientôt au chapitre 3!

Yukihanna : Hello ! Merci beaucoup ! Et bien tout simplement parce que quand j'avais commencé à l'écrire j'avais plus ou moins treize ans et qu'étant donné que j'ai beaucoup mûri, j'ai voulu rendre justice à tous ceux qui s'étant tant pris de passion pour mes débuts en écriture, avec mon style d'écriture actuel. J'espère que le changement te plaira et que ce deuxième chapitre confirmera mes efforts ^^. Encore merci de ton soutien.

Louve Noire : Merci beaucoup. Oui, c'est du boulot, mais merci pour ta review, ça m'encourage à dire que j'ai pris la bonne décision ^^'. J'espère aussi que ce chapitre aura confirmé mon travail et qu'il te plaira autant que la première version :). J'y ai vraiment mis tout mon cœur et je pense qu'on sens ma passion XD.

Et bien sache que ce serait avec plaisir, et si tu le souhaites vraiment, j'ai eu deux lectrices qui m'ont demandé les chapitres de l'anciennes versions. Je suis en train de les récupérer en ce moment. Si tu es intéressée, je pourrais te les envoyer aussi. Bisous !

Kurama-Sesshômaru : Merci ma chewie. J'espère que même si tu ne connais pas trop l'histoire, tu vas continuer à prendre ton pied ;). Lol, espérons que Vincent ne tue pas encore dans ce chapitre XD. Plein de bisous à toi !

Minichat : Merci beaucoup ^^. J'espère que celui-là te plaira autant. Plein de bisous !

Encore merci à Moonlight pour sa passion et son merveilleux travail.

**Chapitre-2**

**Premières discussions**

(Music : Prelude de Final Fantasy VII Remastered Version)

_Un champs de fleur… ? Un champs de fleur rempli de lys jaunes et blanches. « Hé oooooh ! »_

…

_« Bien sûr qu'il n'y a personne Angie, aurais-tu perdu tes neurones en la présence de ce prétentieux de Valentine ? » Dis-je toute seule en observant les alentours. Rien à part des fleurs à perte de vue…_

_Ma voix résonne. Je me sens soudain envahie par un étrange sentiment de solitude. Je recule tout en regardant autour de moi et me heurte légèrement à quelqu'un à en juger par sa taille et ses vêtements que j'aperçois du coin de l'œil…_

_« Qui êtes-vous ? » Je demande en me figeant. Pas encore des ennuis…_

_Elle tourne légèrement la tête sans me répondre, des cheveux longs châtains attachés par un ruban rose, un gilet rouge et une robe assortie au ruban… C'est une fille. Je m'apprête à me retourner. J'essaie de rassembler mes souvenirs sur cet être qui me semble familier mais une plume d'un blanc immaculé plane attire soudain mon attention en descendant vers moi. Presque à ma hauteur, tendant le bras, je tente de l'attraper mais ma main n'agrippe finalement que du vide et le paysage immaculé s'efface._

_« À toi qui a aimé ce monde… »_

(Music : Stolen Materia de Final Fantasy VII Remastered Version)

Je me retrouve allongée dans un lit, lebras tendu à la verticale et une grotte creusée dans la terre servant de pièce. La douce voix de la jeune fille résonnait encore dans ma tête, aussi douce qu'une berceuse. Deux autres lits autour de moi accompagnés d'une table de nuit, une grosse malle en bois à l'opposé de mon lit contre le mur d'en face et une échelle de grosses cordes à l'air fiable à ma gauche passant par une ouverture au plafond laissant passer une faible lumière.

Je laisse retomber mon bras le long de mon corps. Je pense être à Fort Condor, mais… Où est Vincent ? M'aurait-il laissée tomber ?

Je remarque bien après que je n'ai qu'un grand tee-shirt blanc sur moi et bien sûr, les couvertures du lit. Je n'ose même pas me poser la question 'qui m'a baignée' car je constate que je suis propre comme un sou neuf -contrairement à il y a quelques heures. Ou quelques jours, qui sait ?

Soudain, je sens quelque chose glisser entre mes jambes sur les couvertures avant de constater avec effroi que c'est en fait une couleuvre qui rampe sur le lit. Je n'esquisse pas un geste… Si j'appelle à l'aide, mon cas va-t-il s'aggraver ?

Le serpent rampe jusqu'à sur mon cou et se dresse devant mon visage en sifflant. Je ne bouge pas d'un cil et plonge mon regard dans les iris verticaux du reptile. Rien ne se passe durant une bonne minute…

Puis, quelqu'un descend l'échelle -à en juger par les bruits de corde- tandis que je reste immobile mais la couleuvre, elle, tourne la tête et doit probablement être en train d'observer les moindres faits et gestes du nouveau venu.

« Ah…aaaaaah ! » S'écrie l'inconnu.

Non, non, ne partez pas ! Ne… Je l'entends remonter à toute allure, sa voix progressivement atténuée par la distance. Tandis que le serpent reporte son attention sur moi, je garde les yeux fixés dans les siens en espérant que l'homme de tout à l'heure appelle de l'aide -pendant que j'essaie de gagner du temps.

...

Je me relève brusquement du lit et me met à crier de panique en essayant de repousser vainement le serpent qui ondule dans mon tee-shirt. Je hurle de plus belle en constatant qu'il était fin mais surtout très long. Je me mets à sautiller et à me dandiner partout, claquant mes mains sur moi partout où il me semblait le sentir, dans une tentative folle et effrénée pour l'enlever.

J'entends de loin quelqu'un se lever vivement de sa chaise. Le serpent trésaille, passe par mon col, regarde partout autour de lui, sentant le danger et il a bien raison. Puis il déploie sa crête, probablement, signe qu'il allait se dépêcher de s'occuper de moi. Je me fige puis hurle de frayeur à l'infini « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! » en constatant qu'il s'agit en réalité d'un cobra probablement venimeux.

Un coup de feu interrompt mon moment de panique le plus intense de ma vie. Une gerbe de sang éclate à mon visage, et heureusement, j'avais fermé la bouche par réflexe…

J'entends des bruits de pas métalliques s'approcher de moi tandis que je décontracte avec horreur la grimace qui m'avait pris en surprenant la mort subite de mon agresseur. Je fais une mine de dégoût tandis que le bras métallique de Vincent saisit sans vergogne le cadavre pendouillant à mon col et encore secoué par les nerfs tranchés à vif et le jette au sol.

J'amène une main tremblotante à mon visage pour toucher une substance froide et gluante parsemé sur mon visage. En décollant ma main, des filets de sang sombres se distendent. Je fais à nouveau une grimace de dégoût si envahissant que j'eus un haut un le cœur.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Vincent darder sur moi un regard blasé, les bras croisés, comme dans l'expectative. Soudain, je me mets à crier à nouveau et des sanglots se mettent à me secouer de la tête aux pieds face à l'horreur de la situation. Cette fois, je le vois lever les yeux au ciel, puis soupirer.

« Bon, puisque vous ne semblez plus en _danger de mort_, lance-t-il en tournant les talons de façon charismatique, faisant voler sa cape, indifférent à ma crise d'angoisse.

-Mais enfin, chuchotai-je d'une voix étranglée et suraiguë, comment pouvez-vous me laisser ainsi ?

-Comme cela, répond-t-il en montant l'échelle, illustrant ses paroles. Je vous envoie quelqu'un, poursuit-il sur le même ton traînant et ennuyé.

-Espèce de sale… »

Il disparaît avant que je n'ai pu finir ma phrase. Une envie de vomir me reprend à nouveau tandis que mes yeux tombent sur le sang gluant accroché à ma main.

Le grincement des cordes de l'échelle se fait à nouveau entendre et une femme assez âgée en descend lentement. Je l'observe avec les yeux rougis par les larmes. Cette femme a vraiment l'apparence d'une grand-mère bienveillante : la même qu'avait ma mère. Un sursaut de chagrin me surprend à nouveau mais j'éloigne cette pensée avant de me remettre à pleurer à nouveau.

« Pauvre chose, dit-elle d'une voix éraillée par les années. Viens, je vais m'occuper de toi. »

Et sans un regard pour le sang qu'il y avait sur moi, elle me prend dans ses bras avant de m'amener quelque part, une salle de bain, j'espère.

…

(Music : Don of the Slum de Final Fantasy VII Remastered Version)

Après m'être lavée à la bassine et habillée avec mon uniforme tout propre, je rejoins Vincent dans un coin de la salle à manger plus calme, presque dans l'obscurité. Il buvait une simple tasse de café.

Je m'assoie brusquement à la table circulaire, en face de lui, et lui lance aussi le regard le plus haineux qu'il m'ait été donné de lancé. Il le soutient sans ciller, hausse même un sourcil interrogatif et boit tranquillement une mince gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

« Pourquoi semble-t-il que votre aversion augmente inversement proportionnellement au nombre de fois où je vous aide et sauve la vie ? Murmure-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, munie de sa voix grave et profonde, assortie aux ténèbres.

-M'aider ? M'aider ? En m'explosant une tête de serpent au visage ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire : plusieurs serpents ! Je m'exclame en tapant sur la table.

-Finalement, je retire ce que j'ai dis plus tôt, susurre-t-il en plissant les yeux. »

Enfin ! Un sentiment de victoire et de justice m'envahit.

« Je ne souhaite reprendre aucune discussion avec vous, quelqu'en soit le sujet, sort-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Vous êtes une teigne, la peste faite femme, bornée et hautaine. Vous agissez comme si les gens étaient vos serviteurs. Je ne sais pas d'où vous venez, mais la vérité est que vous ne valez même pas la moitié d'un seul d'entre eux. »

J'écarquille les yeux face à une telle révélation. J'étais si indignée que même ma langue rendue bien pendue par des années de discussions pratiques et hypocrites dans les soirées mondaines ne trouve rien à y redire. C'était une honte.

« Je vous ai sauvée, comme on me l'a demandé, point. Je vous suggère, et j'insiste pour que nous reprenions chacun notre vie là où nous l'avions laissée. Avant que je ne dérape et décide sur une impulsion de moi-même mettre fin à votre misérable vie qu'il est si désagréable de sauver à tout bout de champ, lance-t-il d'une seule traite. Ai-je été clair ? »

Sans pitié, je dirais.

Je me lève, indignée et insultée au possible, et sur ladite impulsion, j'ai senti plus que je n'ai vu ma main frapper sa joue de toutes mes forces. Je m'exclame soudain de surprise, en me rendant compte de mon geste, qui m'avait échappée avant que je ne réalise même que ma main avait bougé.

Il se lève tout aussi brusquement, après un moment de choc, et darde sur moi le regard le plus furieux qu'il m'ait été donné de voir de toute ma vie. Ses yeux carmin lancent des flammes dignes de l'enfer lui-même, et sa colère était palpable, comme une énergie qui ressortait par vagues de son être, réchauffant et électrifiant la pièce toute entière. La tension était au maximum.

Je vois sa mâchoire se contracter durement et répétitivement, il pince ostensiblement ses lèvres pleines et sombres et ses poings serrés à ses côtés tremblent presque de rage.

Dans ma surprise, je tente de soutenir son regard, rendu difficile par tant de véhémence. Ma respiration était rapide et bruyante. Je serrais mes propres poings à mes flancs, pour garder mon sang froid. La pièce était devenue silencieuse, mais soudain, un éclat de rire parvient jusqu'à nous.

« Ha ! Les jeunes couples ! » D'autres rires gras approuvent ses dires.

Je lève le menton d'un air digne et leur répond : « N-nous ne sommes nullement impliqués de cette manière. »

Il me lance un dernier regard enragé avant de se déplacer lentement pour s'éloigner de moi.

…

Je… j'étais persuadée qu'il allait me liquider sur place. Lorsqu'il tourne les talons, faisant claquer sa cape à ma face et que je reviens enfin de ma paralysie, je le retiens précipitamment par le bras. Il le rejette violemment et se retourne pour me jeter à nouveau un regard meurtrier.

« Je m'excuse ! Je m'exclame. C'était vraiment… déplacé et inapproprié. De façon incompétente ou non, vous m'avez tout de même sauvé la vie, et je vous en suis reconnaissante, même si je suis incapable de mieux l'exprimer. »

Sa colère semble légèrement apaisée. Très légèrement. Je me suis pourtant excusée !

« Je tiens à me faire pardonner. J'ai dû paraître peu avenante et coopérative, bien que ce n'était pas là mon intention. Je suis allée trop loin en levant la main sur vous, et je le reconnais. Toutes mes excuses les plus sincères. » Je m'incline alors, yeux fermés, bras collés à moi, comme on me l'avait enseigné depuis toute jeune.

« Je tiens également à m'excuser pour mes lacunes en matière de comportement sociable approprié, je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude d'évoluer dans un milieu social riche et normal. Il m'arrive d'oublier les codes sociaux qui s'y rapportent donc. »

Je ne me relève pas, attendant un quelconque signe m'enseignant qu'il avait au moins pris en compte mes excuses, même s'il ne les acceptait pas (encore - je l'espère).

« Si vous voulez mon avis, votre comportement « sociable » est plus qu'inapproprié : il est exécrable. D'où venez-vous, et que faisiez-vous au milieu de nulle part dans la grotte de mithril ? »

Je me relève, comprenant qu'il ne ferait rien qui indique qu'il acceptait mes excuses.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous et discutons-en calmement, dis-je en désignant la table d'un geste lent qui se voulait pacifique. Exécrable ou pas, vous ne pouvez réfuter ma politesse en matière de discussion. »

Il me lance un dernier regard haineux avant de s'exécuter. Je m'assoie à mon tour, l'observant plus minutieusement. J'avance une main. Il esquive en s'éloignant brusquement, me jetant à nouveau ce regard plein de « considération ». « S'il vous plaît. » Je chuchote doucement.

Il prend une inspiration, l'air de s'exhorter au calme, puis s'approche à nouveau, tendu. J'avance une main et écarte délicatement les mèches corbeau qui tombent sur son visage. Ses yeux sont bordés de longs cils foncés, deux rubis durs enflammés. Son nez est long, droit et aristocratique, fier même. Sa peau pâle lisse en marbre, comme taillée dans le roc pour former le visage fier, noble et viril, exempt de toute imperfection sans oublier sa mâchoire solide indéniablement masculine, qui contrastait agréablement avec ses lèvres pleines et sombres, courbées, sensuelles, exotiques, invitantes. Obsédantes. Toutes sortes d'adjectifs qui invitaient à l'érotisme, presque.

Je secoue ma tête pour écraser mes pensées dérivantes, et me concentre sur sa joue gauche. J'y laisse planer le bout de mes doigts. Pas étonnant que j'ai mal. Ses pommettes sont hautes et aussi dures que la pierre. Mais elle est rougie, et on voyait même la trace de ma paume sur le coin de sa bouche pulpeuse. Au moins, je l'avais pas raté.

À cette pensée, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser un glisser un mince sourire. Il le remarque et me jette un regard dédaigneux.

« Je n'y vois rien d'hilarant.

-Je m'excuse, encore une fois. Je reviens. »

Je me lève et demande à une femme qui passait une serviette froide. Elle m'amène près de l'évier, de l'autre côté de la salle irrégulière et creusée dans la terre brune. Je m'affaire et reviens une minute plus tard avec l'objet.

Lorsque je m'approche à nouveau avec la serviette, il esquive à nouveau.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. Vous frappez comme la fillette que vous êtes.

-Vraiment ? je réplique en ne pouvant m'empêcher de rire légèrement. »

Je pose la serviette contre sa joue, ignorant sa réluctance.

« Pourtant, il me semble que votre joue s'harmonise à présent avec le magnifique rouge de vos yeux. »

Il repousse alors brusquement mon bras sur la table, furibond.

« Vraiment, excusez-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je fais pourtant de mon mieux pour paraître agréable. Il faut croire que je suis vraiment hautaine et misérable. Moi qui me pensais différente des… » Je soupire. « Oubliez ça, ce n'est même pas intéressant. Vous avez raison sur un point : ma vie est misérable, risible même. Et j'imagine que me sauver maintenant ne fait que retarder ma triste échéance. »

Il me lance un regard étonné devant mon changement de discours. Je profite de sa surprise pour refaire quelques passages de serviettes sur sa joue.

(Music : If you Open your Hearts de Final Fantasy VII Remastered Version)

Après quelques minutes, je m'arrête. Le rouge de sa joue semble déjà s'être bien apaisé.

« Je m'appelle Angelina Roland Andrew Anderson Alex, dis-je solennellement en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et je viens d'un monde gouverné par l'argent.

-Les hautes plaques de Midgar ? »

Comment lui répondre sans lui mentir ni me trahir par inadvertance ? Je vais devoir improviser.

« Est-ce vraiment important ? dis-je après une pause. Quoiqu'il en soit… lorsque vous m'avez trouvé, j'étais seule, et une chose est sûre, tout ce que j'ai sur moi…est tout ce que je possède. » Je déclare en désignant mes vêtements d'un geste défaitiste.

Il m'observe, m'écoutant attentivement, sans m'interrompre, le regard neutre, attendant ses réponses.

« Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée là. Je ne comprends pas moi-même. J'essayais juste de m'en sortir. Je suis arrivée dans le marais, je me suis mise à courir avec le Midgar Zoloom à mes trousses. Je suis rentrée de justesse dans la grotte pour me réfugier, puis vous m'avez trouvée. »

Il continue de me dévisager en croisant ses bras.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire sur moi, vraiment. Ma vie est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale et… » Je balaye la table d'une main pour tenter d'illustrer ce que je veux dire. « Vraiment inintéressante. Je n'ai jamais sauvé personne, ni fait quelque chose d'incroyable de ma vie. J'ai juste fait toute ma vie ce qu'on me demandait de faire, qu'incombait mon rang, en essayant au mieux de me divertir entre les cours, les leçons du soirs, les soirées mondaines et les réunions économiques avec mon père riche comme crésus. »

Je soupire et pose mon visage en coupe sur mes mains, les coudes posés sur la table.

« Je n'ai vraiment aucun mérite. Un jour, j'hériterai de sa fortune, ainsi que de son entreprise basées sur le travail de toute une vie. _Sa_ vie, en l'occurrence. Je vais probablement faire un mariage économique et finir par cacher mes relations passionnées avec un amant quelconque pour me donner l'impression de vivre et de briser les règles. »

Après mon monologue, il ne répond toujours rien et se résume à m'observer dans le blanc des yeux fixement.

« Vraiment… » Susurre-t-il avec une voix à présent exempt de toute animosité.

« Oui, vraiment.

-Comment s'appelle votre père ?

-Vladimir Roland Andrew.

-… Ça ne me dit rien, murmure-t-il en m'imitant et en posant son menton contre sa main gantée qui le prit entre ses doigts, l'air de réfléchir.

-Nous sommes ce qu'on appelle « des nouveaux riches ». Il a fait fortune il y a un peu plus de vingt ans, grâce à son génie, il s'est marié avec ma mère et je suis née quelques années après.

-Angelina, Vladimir… ce ne sont pas des noms habituels.

-Vincent me semble être un nom pourtant très habituel, je réplique d'un ton blasé, agacée par sa méfiance.

-Il y a plus de trente ans, oui, lâche-t-il.

-Mon père a plus de trente ans, vous en êtes conscient, j'espère. »

Il se rapproche soudainement de moi de façon très intimidante, voire menaçante, et me regarde droit dans les yeux, comme pour lire très profondément en moi.

« Lorsque je dis 'plus de trente ans', confie-t-il d'un voix douce et traînante, je veux dire 'il y a soixante ans'.

-Nos parents ont des goûts arriérés et dépareillés dans ce cas, qu'il y a-t-il de mal à cela ? je réponds à nouveau en soupirant d'agacement. Vraiment, après tout ce que j'ai raconté, c'est tout ce que vous retenez ? Que mon nom et celui de mon père ne sont pas à votre goût ? Peu me chaut comme vous dîtes… »

Il cligne des yeux, l'air de me trouver stupide et pas le moins du monde réceptive à sa tentative d'intimidation. S'il savait.

« Et puis, Vincent _Valentine_, c'est pas ringard ça ?

-Cette fois, je me permets de réfuter votre soi-disante politesse omniprésente, lâche-t-il d'une voix grave, presque bestiale, comme venant des profondeurs de sa gorge.

-Je ne vous le permets pas, et vous retourne le commentaire pour avoir déclaré les prénoms de ma famille comme vieillots. »

Je ne me défends pas si mal en matière de mensonge, non ? Vincent semble si prompt à réagir à ma moindre provocation qu'il semblait avoir oublié d'éclairer les failles de mon histoire, comme les prénoms inhabituels.

Il ferme les yeux et reprend une inspiration (nécessaire, dirait-on). Puis soupire. Il semble même user de toute sa patience, comme si j'étais une gamine impatiente.

« Très bien, je l'avoue, je m'excuse, je me suis mal exprimé. » Il rouvre les yeux. « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne vois absolument pas d'où vous venez. Votre histoire ne colle pas. Le plus probable étant Midgar, je m'étonne que vous vous en soyez enfuie seulement maintenant, longtemps après les catastrophes que nous y avons essuyées. »

Il me regarde à nouveau droit dans les yeux, déterminé à me tirer les vers du nez. Catastrophes ? Quelles catastrophes ?

« Sans oublier le fait que vous êtes jeune, seule, désarmée et sans aucune expérience, fragile et aristocrate. Même si des relations houleuses avec votre père peuvent expliquer bien des choses…je doute que cela puisse suffire à ce qu'il vous abandonne à votre sort. Au milieu de nulle part, dans une zone contaminée au possible. Si comme vous dîtes, vous êtes son héritière et promise à un bon mariage. »

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Ok, c'est peut-être un peu plus difficile que ce à quoi je m'attendais…

Laisser tomber ? Hum… Ça n'était pas très « Anderson ». Jamais.

« Si vous ne me croyez pas, tant pis pour vous. C'était pourtant la stricte vérité. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je suis même quelqu'un de très honnête. »

Il laisse planer un rictus désabusé, plus sarcastique que jamais.

« La preuve, je vous dis sans ciller que je vous trouve très beau. J'éprouve même soudain de profonds regrets d'avoir ne serait-ce songé à frapper votre visage. C'était très idiot de ma part. »

Cette fois, une vraie surprise s'imprime sur ses traits, suivi d'un embarras naissant tandis qu'il regarde avec de grands yeux, comme si une deuxième tête m'était poussée. Je me lève doucement, faisant passer mes jambes par-dessus le banc pour partir. Puis m'arrête, fais le tour de la table pour m'approcher de lui en faisant glisser silencieusement ma main sur le cercle de la table vers lui, frôlant son coude.

« J'aurai dû frapper un endroit beaucoup plus fragile et incommode, je susurre d'une voix douce et complice, qui, je suis sûre, a tout à envier à votre beauté. »

Je laisse planer un mince sourire entendu, suivi d'un clin d'œil mielleux, avant de m'éloigner vers l'étage de Fort Condor.

Je me retiens de jeter un dernier regard vers lui pour regarder la tête qu'il faisait, mais une femme passant près de moi avait des yeux exorbités dans la direction de Vincent. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce qu'il était à tomber de rire, ou en colère. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais contente de mon effet.

Je continue de monter indéfiniment les escaliers, jusqu'au plus haut sommet du Fort, que surplombe un immense oiseau doré veillant sur des éclats de coquilles d'œuf géant.

(Music : Trail of Blood de Final Fantasy VII Remastered Version)

Je jette alors un regard au paysage. Et ce que je vois me pétrifie sur place. Le ciel est d'un noir d'encre. La lumière perce tout juste à travers les nuages sombres pour nous donner l'impression qu'il faisait jour, mais c'est à peine si la plaine était reconnaissable. L'herbe normalement verdoyante est sèche et aride, jaunie par la sécheresse. La terre rendue visible, craquelée comme un désert.

Un silence mortuaire règne, c'est à peine si une brise soufflait. Il fait froid, sûrement moins de 10°, et je me rends compte que mon uniforme de lycéenne est à présent d'une mince protection contre cette température hivernale. Le paysage est si sombre, si glauque…comme si les ténèbres elle-même avait empoisonné ces terres. À ma droite, je vois la chaîne de montagne séparant le marais de la plaine de Condor, et Junon de Midgar. Je ne vois pas Junon, en revanche, mais au loin au Nord, là où la ville devait se trouver, un orage violent gronde, et une brume carmine brouille l'horizon.

Je me sens tout à coup angoissée, opprimée, envahie par une peur panique qui monte, monte, sans jamais s'arrêter, jusqu'à trembler. Où suis-je ? Dans quelle période avais-je atterri ? Ce ne pouvait sûrement pas être Gaïa… Le monde de Final Fantasy VII, tel que je me l'étais imaginée, ressemblait à tout, sauf à ça. Il était vaste, fantastique et verdoyant.

Que s'était-il passé ? De quelles catastrophes parlait Vincent ? Pas étonnant que mon histoire n'avait aucune logique. Qu'est-ce que je faisais seule dans ce monde funèbre ?

Je me remémore soudain le rêve que j'ai fais la dernière fois que je m'étais endormie. Comment se fait-il que je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur cette personne ? Je sais qu'elle m'est importante… Je le sens, dans chaque fibre de chair de mon petit être ridicule. Il devait y avoir une raison entre ma venue et les catastrophes qui étaient arrivées. Le moment semblait trop bien choisi pour paraître anodin.

La personne de mon rêve en est sûrement responsable. Il faut que je rentre en contact avec elle. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui venait à l'esprit capable d'accomplir ce prodige, si tout cela n'était pas un rêve, évidemment.

Et quand bien même c'en serait un, ce serait malgré cela selon tout esprit sain, la logique même.

La question restait : si ce n'est pas un rêve, et que je suis bien sur Gaïa, pourquoi m'avoir emmenée moi ? Moi, parmi tant d'autres plus compétents et, de toute évidence, plus débrouillards que moi.

Il y a anguille sous roche, et j'étais déterminée à le savoir.

**Fin du Chapitre-2**


	3. Echec à Junon

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu longtemps et en particulier Virginie, Séphiroth Netza'h Alias Alexiel, l'elfe chobit, lily08, Sajuuk et ma merveilleuse bêta Moonlight.

Lyli08 : Merci pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir que ma fic que te fasse plaisir, lol !

Dollyvic : Te revoilà ! J'espère bien que ça prenne une tournure intéressante, que dirait-on si cela se dégradait ? (Ce qui est fort probable au niveau de la narration…) Mais bon ! Contente que tu sois là ! Son sourire à Vincent, seule moi l'imagine comme je le veux !

Sajuuk : Tu me fais vraiment rougir, tous ces compliments, en tout cas, ce n'est qu'un début et j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite ! Je prends en compte tout tes conseils pour essayer de les satisfaire, cela prendra certainement du temps pour certains mais je finirais par y arriver ! Tu seras fixé bientôt de toute façon ! Merci pour ta review de 2 Kms en tout cas !

Artémis : Tu rigoles ! Moi, le fait même de voir Vincent me ferait perdre connaissance (et c'est là que je me réveille). Lol, j'aurai l'air bien crétine moi ! Pour la maladie, tu verras par la suite !

Minichat : Merci. J'espère que ce chapitre confirmera son caractère ;) lol

Kurama-Sesshomaru : Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?

Mdr, les hommes qui se font démonté ? Dois-je en conclure que ma version de Vincent est efféminée XD ?

J'espère bien très chère. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles (notamment pour la Japan Expo).

Pretty-bad/Blood : Merci beaucoup ! Très heureuse de te revoir parmi mes lecteurs. Ça fait très longtemps dis-moi ^^'. Comment-vas-tu ? C'était risqué et fastidieux en effet comme entreprise *s'essuie le front*. En tout cas merci de cet avis, et contente que te refaire découvrir ce qui a été aussi pour moi une très belle aventure. J'espère ne pas te décevoir par rapport à la première version.

Chocolate Kangoo : Merci ^^.

Ysa666 : C'est vrai ? Merci de tout cœur ! Oui, j'avais un blocage d'inspiration. Disons qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses que j'aurai voulu faire, et j'arrêtais pas de modifier des détails, tout en me disant que les lecteurs ne seraient jamais au courant de ces changements et ne comprendraient jamais la suite. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de la reprendre dès le début avec toutes les modifications que je voulais faire.

J'espère ne pas te décevoir, comme je le dis à beaucoup d'anciens lecteurs. Cette histoire m'a moi-même beaucoup fait rêver et marqué moi-même, d'autant que j'étais très jeune quand je l'ai écrite la première fois. Donc, tout ça pour dire, que j'espère qu'on va tous retrouver la même ambiance. À toi de me dire ^^.

Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as dis, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Ça me touche vraiment. À bientôt ?

Guest/CupcakesCult : Lol, 20c ? XD J'étais pliée ! Heureuse de revoir à nouveau une ancienne lectrice.

Oui en effet, on sait tous qu'elle va changer. Lui aussi d'ailleurs.

Et oui...je sais. Mais quand je regarde le ramassis de connerie que j'ai pu écrire, ce n'est pas si étrange que j'avais 13 ans. Si ? Lol Parfois quand je regarde la première version quand je fais la réécriture, je me sens si ridicule ! XD

Disons que FF7 était mon premier jeu vidéo. C'est mon frère qui était incroyablement fan. J'y ai joué quand j'avais 5 ans du coup, et je n'ai jamais lâché. Voilà voilà ! Lol

L'ancienne version ? Oui bien sûr ^^ avec plaisir ! Donne-moi ton mail, ou pm moi et je te les passe ! Je viens tout juste de les retrouver. Tiens-moi au courant ?

Non non voyons, merci à toi de me lire, et de me laisser une review aussi gratifiante et chaleureuse. Je serais très heureuse d'entendre à nouveau ton avis pour cette nouvelle vieille aventure ^^.

Yukihanna : Hé oui ! Lol La folie des grandeurs, déjà à 13 ans...

Oui, tu as tout compris. Comme c'était ma première fic, je voulais vraiment revenir sur ma première grande aventure avec tous mes acquis, et surtout ce que cette fic elle-même et Angie m'a inspiré (étrange quand on pense que c'est moi qui l'ai inventé, un peu à l'image de ce que je voulais être).

Oui en effet, ils sont très, très différents, et ça continue comme ça pour encore une dizaine de chapitre au moins. Non, lol, c'est vrai. J'avais moins de répartie à l'époque, mais aujourd'hui j'ai plus de vocabulaire, de maturité et autre, et j'ai su lui donner le piquant dont je manquais tant à l'époque et je souhaitais tant lui donner ^^. J'espère que je n'ai rien gâché. Je l'ai toujours voulu comme ça, pour les joutes avec Vincent.

Merci pour la réplique, :). J'essaie d'être naturelle.

Merci beaucoup. Au plaisir d'entendre de toi aussi et vraiment, merci pour cette simple phrase disant que je peux être fière de moi : c'est trop beau pour être vrai :').

Eclipse1995 : Hello !

C'est vrai ? Oh mon dieu...c'est vrai que je suis tellement en retard sur d'autres fics ! J'avais un énorme blocage sur un combat à venir dans le prochain chapitre de Devil May Cry. Je n'arrivais pas à retrouver cette ambiance que j'avais su si bien donner à l'angoisse de Clara au dernier chapitre. Tout simplement parce que je suis moi-même très forte d'esprit alors l'angoisse de Clara, et sa timidité, me sont très étrangers. Mais ! Tu me l'as rappelé, et je m'y attèle dès ce soir. Je pense avoir une idée :).

Merci beaucoup. Il faut dire que c'est une réécriture de ma première fic, alors j'ai eu des années pour peaufiner le personnage d'Angie ^^'. Je n'ai vraiment aucun mérite.

Merci. Tu as tout compris du plan sur lequel Angie et Vincent évoluent à leurs premières joutes. Ils se comprennent en termes mondains, et ça laisse présager de supers matchs que je prends moi-même grand plaisir à écrire. J'ai vraiment mis toute mon imagination, mon humour et mes efforts dans ces dialogues. Vraiment, j'y ai parfois travaillé des heures, tournant et retournant encore et encore des tournures de phrases pour donner dès le début la détonation à leur relation.

Lol, merci pour le nom d'Angie. Il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps pour le trouver celui-là en revanche. Ridicule à souhait contrairement à beaucoup de personnages sur ^^.

Oui, l'amour d'Angie pour les serpents va aller croissant, tu verras XD.

Oui, une réécriture en effet, comme je l'ai dit plusieurs fois. Bien sûr, avec plaisir. Laisse-moi ton email ou envoie-moi un pm et ce serait fait rapidement. Seulement je te préviens, la qualité de narration que tu peux voir ici ou sur DMC a beaucoup changé ^^', tu risque ou d'être déçu ou très hilare du ramassis de connerie que j'ai pu écrire quand j'avais treize ans !

En tout les cas, ravie de faire un peu plus connaissance avec toi, et au plaisir d'entendre à nouveau de tes nouvelles également. Tiens-moi au courant pour l'envoi des chapitres, et je te tiens au courant pour la prochaine sortie de DMC ? ;)

: Merci ! KYAAAA comme tu dis ! Toujours très heureuse de rencontrer une fervente fan de Vincent Valentine. Je suis satisfaite de voir que ma fic te plaît autant ^^. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre aussi. Bref, au plaisir de te revoir ? Biiiiz !

...Et aussi, Virginie aura une petite surprise dans le chapitre 4 juste pour elle !

Laissez-moi une review !

Et encore merci à **Moonlight** pour la correction ^^. (Ma femme ! *smack,smack*)

**Chapitre-3**

**Échec à Junon**

(Music : Debut de Final Fantasy VII Remastered Version)

Cette fois, j'ai fait une nuit sans rêve. Comme par hasard au moment où j'avais besoin de réponse. Je soupire. Je garde les yeux fermés même si je viens de me réveiller. C'était étrange : je me souviens encore avoir fermé les yeux pour m'endormir et là je me réveille, avec l'étrange impression d'avoir raté un épisode.

Dans cette grotte, j'ai perdu toute notion du temps. Mais je n'ai pas trop le temps d'y réfléchir car mon ventre crie famine. Je soulève la couverture d'un geste, enfile mes mocassins et remarque une certaine agitation, autant dans la chambre qu'en haut. J'arrive à la salle à manger, on me sert un dernier sandwich.

Tout le monde remballe dans une panique soutenue. Je retiens une jeune fille qui passait juste devant moi avec un carton volumineux dans ses bras chargés.

« Hé ! Excusez-moi, mais que se passe-t-il ?

-Nous partons ! S'exclame-t-elle, telle l'évidence même.

-Partir, mais…où ?

-À Costa Del Sol. C'est l'un des endroits les plus sûrs, actuellement, avec la majorité des héros qui y séjournent. »

Pourquoi je ne suis jamais au courant de rien ? Pour preuve, je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici. Les héros, c'est Avalanche, par hasard ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore cette histoire ?

« Excusez-moi, j'ai des choses à faire.

-Att…

-OUVEZ LES PORTES ! » J'entends des tréfonds du Fort.

J'accoure au trou et à l'échelle permettant d'arriver en bas et remarque un groupe d'homme. Je descends précipitamment. Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Le pire qu'il puisse m'arriver serait de rester ici. Personne ne m'a même réveillé ! Le comble.

J'arrive en bas juste pour remarquer à temps que c'était la sombre et mince silhouette de Vincent qui quittait le Fort Condor. Je me lance à sa poursuite, sans même réfléchir, et retient sa cape avant que la porte de se ferme. Aussitôt, un vent d'air glacé pénètre par l'ouverture et me refroidit de la tête aux pieds. Il se retourne d'un bloc et ne semble même pas étonné de me découvrir, juste agacé.

« Mais enfin où allez-vous ? Vous ne comptiez tout de même pas me laisser ici ? Je lance d'une voix indignée.

-Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre il me semble. Lâchez ce vêtement.

-Mais…

-Immédiatement. »

Je fronce les sourcils et soupire de façon irritée. Moi, lâcher ? C'était mal me connaître.

« Je dois vous parler.

-Nous avons assez parlé, dit-il d'un ton blasé.

-Oh, je vous en prie ! Je déclare en roulant les yeux au ciel. Arrêtez un peu ! Et c'est moi qui ai cinq ans ? Vous m'en voulez pour la moindre petite chose me concernant ! Toute cette négativité va finir par vous rendre malade. Déjà que vous êtes embourbé dans une tragique et théâtrale dépression depuis je ne sais combien de temps… »

Cette fois, c'est lui fronce les sourcils et me renvoie à nouveau ce regard venimeux qu'il ne réserve qu'à moi. J'écarquille les yeux de stupéfaction. Puis je secoue la tête.

« Pardon, roh, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout ce que je dise finisse comme ça ? » Dis-je en pinçant l'arrête de mon nez entre mes doigts délicats. « Ecoutez, accordez-moi dix minutes, puis je vous laisse partir. Je sais que l'emploi du temps d'un héros est chargé, je l'ai constaté moi-même. Mais, vraiment…juste quelques minutes. »

Il continue de vriller sur moi un regard intransigeant pendant encore de longues secondes avant de soupirer et de faire un geste évasif aux gardes pour leur demander de refermer la porte.

« _Cinq_ minutes, prévient-il de sa voix grave et autoritaire.

-Très bien, alors… » Je commence nerveusement. Je regarde autour si personne ne nous écoute. Champ libre. Bon. Comment y aller avec tact ?

…

Je n'en avais pas, quel intérêt ?

« Très bien. Vous vous appelez Vincent Valentine, vous étiez Turk à la solde de la Compagnie Shinra il y a trente ans. On vous assigné à la protection de scientifiques au Manoir Shinra de Nibelheim qui menaient des recherches importantes sur Jénova, un extra-terrestre qu'ils avaient confondu avec une Ancienne, une Cetra pour être plus exacte. »

Je reprends une grande inspiration pour poursuivre d'une traite. À ce point, il avait les yeux si écarquillés d'horreur que ses sourcils disparaissaient sous son bandeau rouge épais.

« Vous êtes follement tombé amoureux d'une scientifique appelée Lucrécia, qui a préféré un chef scientifique fou, moche et décrépi à vous parce qu'il était intelligent. (Je me demande toujours comment d'ailleurs.) Préférant son bonheur au vôtre, vous l'avez laissé commettre de tragiques erreurs qui ont bien failli transformer Gaïa en énorme caillou incandescent. »

Je fais une pause pendant laquelle je me rappelle des évènements exacts qui ont conduit Vincent à là où il était. Maintenant, il était statufié, et me regardait avec ce regard vide et choqué, troublé par les souvenirs tragiques qui le hantent.

« Elle est tombée enceinte et Hôjo a mené sur elle des expériences qui ont conduit à la naissance miraculée de Sephiroth, qui abritait des cellules de Jénova. En tentant de la protéger, vous avez été tué par Hôjo, qui a mené des expériences sur vous et transformé en ce que vous êtes. »

Je prends à nouveau une grande inspiration.

« Peu de temps après, Lucrécia est morte, vous laissant défiguré et seul au monde. Vous vous êtes alors enfermé pendant trente ans dans un cercueil dans le sous-sol du Manoir, tel un vampire se repentant de ses péchés, comme vous le disiez. »

Je m'arrête, le regardant sans ciller, puis ajoute :

« Je crains que cinq minutes ne soient trop courtes pour argumenter ce que je tiens à dire.

-Vous avez toute mon attention, réplique-t-il en bougeant à peine, le regard vrillé sur moi, me transperçant de tous parts.

-Je…je vois. Alors…où en étais-je ? Oui, le cercueil. Sephiroth a grandi entre temps et est devenu un général doué dans les arts du combat, le meilleur qui soit. Un jour, lors d'une mission banale à Nibelheim, il découvrit qu'il était le produit d'expériences inhumaines et en conclut qu'il était le fils de la calamité Jénova. A tort. »

Je me gratte le front, tentant de faire le discours le plus chronologique qui soit.

« Cloud faisait parti de cette mission, en tant que SOLDAT de 3ème classe. Sephiroth en a voulu à la Shinra, aux gens qui ne le comprenaient pas, puis au monde entier. Il a voué les prochaines années de sa vie à la détruire, ou à la transformer en vaisseau pour Jénova, je ne sais plus vraiment… »

Je secoue la tête. Vincent boit toujours mes paroles, ne clignant même pas des yeux.

« Euh…Cloud a aussi été pris comme sujet d'expérience, ainsi que Zack, un des « proches » de Sephiroth. Cinq ans plus tard, il se retrouve catapulté près de Midgar, complètement déboussolé, avec la mort de Zack sur les bras. En intégrant Avalanche, ses souvenirs s'étaient mélangés à ceux de Zack et il pensait être proche de Sephiroth, ainsi que SOLDAT de 1ère classe. »

Je fais une pause, puis le pointe d'un doigt distrait.

« S'en suivent diverses aventures. Jusqu'à Nibelheim, où ils vous rencontrent par hasard. Sur un coup de tête, vous décidez de sortir de votre torture pour vous joindre à leur groupe et vous venger d'Hôjo. Ils sont peu à peu devenus des amis, en quelque sorte, bien que vous teniez à votre indépendance. Corrigez-moi si je me suis trompée. »

(Music : Anxious Heart de Final Fantasy VII Remastered Version)

Il plisse les yeux. Il est aussi immobile qu'il y a dix minutes. Il ne semble plus rien voir, à part moi, et ne me lâche pas un instant des yeux, comme si j'allais disparaître en une volute de fumée.

« Tout ça pour dire…Qu'il faut que vous croyiez tout ce que je vais dire. Lorsque je disais hier que je ne comprenais pas comment j'étais arrivée là, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Je me suis retrouvée catapultée dans le marais, comme ça, alors qu'une minute avant j'étais dans mon lycée de gosse de riche. »

Je pointe mon uniforme avec insistance mais il ne le regarde même pas. Il continue à creuser un sillon profond à l'aide de ses yeux carmin dans les miens. Son visage est fermé, son expression indéchiffrable. Je ne parle même pas de la froideur qui se dégage de lui. Je crois que je préfèrerai croupir dehors une bonne journée que me trouver à côté de lui.

« Tout ça pour dire, c'est que j'ignore totalement si tout ce que je vis est une sorte de rêve ou de délire, quoiqu'il en soit…Je suis persuadée d'être là pour une bonne raison. »

Je me sens embarrassée par son manque de réactivité. Je poursuis tout de même sur ma lancée. Je frotte ma nuque nerveusement.

« Je sais que je ne sers à rien. Je ne sais même rien faire… » Je marmonne entre mes dents. « Je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qu'il m'est arrivée. Mais je vous jure, sur mon nom, sur plusieurs générations, que je viens d'un _autre_ monde et que je _sens_ que je suis là pour une raison ou une autre. Ne me laissez pas de côté. Moi aussi je cherche à comprendre ce qu'il passe. »

Je soupire, la gorge sèche d'avoir autant parlé.

« Répondez juste à une question : à quelle époque sommes-nous ? »

Il laisse planer un suspense intenable, ne me lâchant toujours pas des yeux, tendu comme un arc, me surplombant une fois encore de toute sa hauteur.

« En l'an 2, 3 octobre, trois mois à peine après la résurrection de Sephiroth par les trois clones Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo. Le monde aurait dû être guéri de Geostigma par Aeris, mais…quelque chose s'est mal déroulé. La maladie s'est répandue, partout. Aux animaux, aux plantes, puis enfin aux monstres. Les gens ont commencé à mourir par dizaines. »

Il fait à son tour une pause, les yeux brumeux, comme plongé dans des souvenirs également douloureux que la mort de Lucrécia.

« Nous sommes obligés de déplacer la population restante et de les rassembler dans des villes sécuritaires, dont le nombre s'amenuise, pour éviter que la maladie ne touchent ceux qui restent. Avalanche a été éparpillé dans les différentes villes pour garantir la sécurité des différents groupes. »

Il s'arrête, reposant à nouveau un regard ferme et dur sur moi.

« Je ne faisais que vérifier s'il restait des survivants sur ce continent. Ne l'aurais-je pas fait que tu serais restée coincée ici, sans aucun moyen de défense. J'ignore pourquoi tu es ici ni pourquoi maintenant. Je sais en revanche que tu arrives en période de crise extrême, et que tu n'aurais pas plus mal tomber. »

Il plisse à nouveau les yeux en croisant les bras.

« Il est clair, en revanche, que toutes les informations en ta possession ne peuvent être ignorées. Seul quelqu'un ayant fait parti d'Avalanche aurait eu toutes les informations nécessaires. »

Il laisse à nouveau planer sur moi ce regard méfiant, cet air peu avenant, submergé de suspicions à peine voilées.

« Tu viens avec moi, jusqu'à ce que j'ai éclairci cette histoire. Avalanche et moi déciderons de ton sort… » Je m'apprêtais à répliquer lorsqu'il m'interrompt à nouveau. « Quoique tu saches. » Conclut-il. « Suis-moi. »

(Music : Mark of the Traitor de Final Fantasy VII Remastered Version)

Il fait chemin inverse et remonte l'échelle. Finalement, il s'arrête et m'attend, l'air de ne pas vouloir me lâcher des yeux. Ah là là…Je soupire. « Très bien, mais interdiction de regarder, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. » À quoi il répond en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré au plus haut point. Mais enfin, j'étais quand même en jupe ! « Aucun risque. » Assure-t-il d'un ton blasé assorti à l'air ennuyé qu'arbore son beau visage.

Je grimpe sur l'échelle en premier et en jetant un coup d'œil en bas pour vérifier ses dires (effectivement, il ne daignait même lever les yeux et tapote du pied impatiemment), mon ruban se défait et mes cheveux retombent tous mèche par mèche sur mes épaules frêles. Je laisse échapper une exclamation surprise, puis finalement, hausse les épaules. Ce n'est pas comme si ça valait un élastique.

Arrivés en haut, je le suis sans faire d'histoire, ayant obtenu ce que je voulais. Nous arrivons à un stand accolé à la salle à manger. Le vendeur aussi remballait ses affaires.

« J'aurai besoin d'un revolver, voire d'une paire. Je les veux d'un petit calibre, courts, légers, avec un recul faible voir inexistant, une sécurité et un mode automatique. Je veux également les six chargeurs qui vont avec.

-T-très bien, mais ce sera payant, bredouille l'homme replet devant une description aussi précise.

-Votre prix sera le mien, réplique Vincent sans perdre une seconde. »

Le vendeur dépose deux flingues noirs simples et brillants ainsi que les chargeurs. Vincent demande également une ceinture qui irait avec et une sacoche pour les chargeurs. Le matériel sur la table, Vincent les inspecte un à un minutieusement et paye avant de se tourner vers moi, tous les objets en main.

« J'espère que, malgré l'étonnante stupidité dont tu as fait preuve dans la grotte, tu es consciente qu'il ne s'agit pas de jouets et qu'ils ne te donnent aucun droit.

-Bien sûr, pour qui me prenez vous ? Je réponds, insultée.

-Si je te surprends à faire quoi que ce soit de dangereux ou déplacé avec, sache que je n'aurai aucun mal à te désarmer et frapper à un endroit fragile et incommode… » Menace-t-il d'une voix aussi mielleuse et menaçante qui puisse être, droit dans les yeux.

Je lui lance alors un regard blasé et impatient, tout en tendant une main. Une fois qu'il fut assuré que le message était bien passé, il s'éloigne de mon visage et fourre le tout dans mes bras. Je les rattrape tant bien que mal, maladroitement, en une exclamation de « Uhoooh ! »

« Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chacune de nos rencontres, votre aversion pour moi augmente de façon inversement proportionnel au nombre de fois où j'essaie d'être agréable et arranger les choses ? » Je demande, reprenant sa phrase.

…

Sans perdre un instant, ni un regard vers moi, le tireur d'élite s'élance d'un pas vif et empressé sur la plaine désolée en direction du nord et du paysage rougeoyant. Je remonte le sac que j'avais sur l'épaule et le suit.

« Nous nous rendons à Junon. Mon travail consiste à vérifier qu'aucun survivant ne soit laissé pour compte. Je ne veux ni plaintes, ni gémissements, ni questions, ni pauses, ni ralentissements, est-ce bien clair ?

-Vous attendez vous réellement à ce que je réponde : « Non, je suis tellement stupide et avoue ma défaite face à vos capacités intellectuelles innées auxquelles je ne ferais de toute évidence jamais le poids. » chaque-fois- que vous posez cette question ? Ou encore que je réponde « Comme de l'eau de roche ! » d'un air ingénu et obéissant de sorte à vous faire plaisir et gonfler cet égo désagréable et typiquement masculin ? » Je réplique d'une traite d'un ton traînant et nasillard, la tête haute, bras croisé, faisant de mon mieux pour le suivre.

« Et c'est là toute l'étendue du désir ardent que tu éprouves à vouloir arranger les choses ? Réplique-t-il sèchement.

-Je crains que votre aversion pour moi ne cessera de grandir et s'intensifier, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, et en conclut donc qu'être désagréable ou agréable avec vous n'y changera rien. Je ne vois donc aucun intérêt à me fatiguer à me plier aux codes sociaux amicaux qui importent tant au petit peuple. » Je réponds en regardant mes ongles manucurés.

Je le vois s'arrêter et faire volte-face pour me mitrailler du regard. Ses yeux auraient été des lasers, je pense sans aucun doute qu'il ne resterait plus rien de moi. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Je me surprends donc à sourire de façon innocente.

« Et je répète que je ne vous permets pas de me tutoyer. Nous ne sommes impliqués d'aucune manière qui soit et vous n'éprouvez aucune sorte de compassion à mon égard. Au risque de me répéter, il est donc peu approprié que nous parlions comme si nous étions des garçons de ferme ayant élevé les cochons dans un franc esprit de camaraderie. »

Ses yeux étaient si exorbités et furieux que je m'attendais à tout instant à ce qu'il dégaine son arme et mette fin à ma vie. Puis repartir, soulagé, le cœur léger, en sifflotant presque. Heureusement pour moi, encore une fois, son sang-froid légendaire reste fidèle à sa réputation.

« Si tu meures en chemin, et je le _souhaite_, personne ne te regrettera. » Articule-t-il malgré sa mâchoire tendue d'une voix d'outre-tombe en un grognement, à nouveau, presque bestial.

Il se retourne et reprend une allure plus rapide encore. Je me sens relâcher le souffle que j'avais retenu.

« Mais si voyons, ma politesse vous manquera, avouez-le !

-Hmph ! » fait-il en un rictus dédaigneux, qui prenait forme au fond de son torse.

…

(Music : Infiltrating Shinra Tower de Final Fantasy VII Remastered Version)

À mesure que nous avançons, l'atmosphère mortuaire et oppressante s'intensifie, ainsi que l'horizon flamboyant. À un moment, mon cœur se met même à tambouriner inlassablement contre ma poitrine, comme conscient du danger qui me faisait dresser les cheveux sur ma tête.

Deux heures plus tard, après une marche rapide sans aucune interruption, il lance soudainement, sans s'arrêter.

« Tes armes resteront là où elles sont, à moins que je ne t'autorise à les utiliser. Est-ce _clair_ ?

-Oh, bien sûr, comme si je n'étais pas déjà assez inutile, quand il y aura des monstres, il va en plus falloir que je me laisse faire et crie au secours comme une pucelle en détresse. Rien n'étanche-t-il donc votre égo ? » Je rumine entre mes essoufflements.

« Ce n'est pas négociable, Anderson. Et j'attends un « Comme de l'eau de roche ! » à cette question : est-ce…_clair_ ? » Sa voix était si grave sur la fin, modulée sur le ton de l'animosité ultime, que sa voix portait et je sentais presque ses vibrations me traverser et ébranler mon corps tout entier. Comme si ses mots avaient une réelle emprise sur moi, et emplissaient mon être de l'intérieur, le déroutant, et le faisant faillir.

Il s'arrête et me jette ce regard carmin venimeux que je commençais à connaître par cœur, et me donnait des frissons de frayeur.

« Anderson.

-Comme…de l'eau de roche… » M'arrache-t-il entre mes dents, de mauvais gré.

(Music : Trail of Blood de Final Fantasy VII Remastered Version)

Le temps s'écoule à nouveau, notre rythme est soutenu. Il me semble même que tout était indifférent à mon angoisse montante. Celle qui fait transpirer et trembler la voix, accélère le pouls et la respiration, glace le sang, tord les entrailles, rend les jambes flageolantes et les pensées confuses.

Il n'y a pas un bruit à part celui de nos pas et celui du vent. Il en va ainsi des heures entières. L'air se fait de plus en plus nauséabond, plus froid. L'ambiance effrayante. Soudain, je pose mon pied sur une terre humide. C'était…quelque chose de poisseux, comme du sang. Mes pas s'accélèrent pour s'accorder à ceux de Vincent.

Puis nous ralentissons. Nos pas se faisant irréguliers. Et devant moi, s'étale la vision d'horreur la plus grotesque de ma vie. Là, s'étend l'explication de l'horizon rouge sang : Des cadavres. À perte de vue. Démembrés. Déformés. Découpés. Dévorés. Ensanglantés. L'odeur de putréfaction devient insupportable. Plusieurs longues inspirations par la bouche me sont nécessaires pour éviter de vomir et garder mon sang froid.

Je lance un regard hagard aux yeux écarquillés vers Valentine, qui semble ne pas comprendre. Même lui semble de pas être au courant. Il semble choqué, mais semble surtout chercher une explication à comment tout cela avait pu arriver. Ses sourcils sont froncés, ses yeux fixés sur le carnage, l'air envahi par un profond sentiment d'injustice.

Brusquement, dans une panique mille fois pardonnable, je saisis vivement son bras gauche, juste avant la greffe et le serre de toutes mes forces, tandis que mes yeux balayent une fois encore le paysage digne d'un Hitchcock.

Soudain, un son mouillé se fait entendre. J'avais entendu ce son, quelques fois seulement, dans ma vie, dans ces documentaires animaliers : le même que fait un félin quand il déchiquète sa proie, le même que font les hyènes quand elles dévorent les cadavres, le même que fait un prédateur quand il entaille sa proie de ses crocs avant de la manger. Sans vergogne.

Il glace d'effroi, et pétrifie sur place l'humain qui l'entend.

Plusieurs silhouettes se relèvent, plus loin. Des bêtes, qui s'étirent, nonchalamment. Des loups. Immenses. Ils braquent aussitôt leurs yeux dorés dans notre direction, munis d'une fourrure d'un mauve sombre maculée de sang. Ils nous désignent comme étant leurs prochaines proies, malgré les dizaines jonchant la plaine et ayant largement de quoi étancher leur faim.

(Music : Crazy Motorcycle de Final Fantasy VII Remastered Version)

« Cours. » S'exclame Vincent en me repoussant en arrière avec le bras que je tenais. « COURS ! » ordonne-t-il, pour m'exhorter à reprendre mes esprits. Il dégaine son arme et tire en mode automatique. Les coups de feu résonnent à mes oreilles, perçant mes tympans, se répercutant à l'infini.

La peur me donne des ailes et je m'élance dans la direction que nous avions emprunté, Vincent marchant à reculons à mi-chemin entre le sprint et la marche rapide. Je m'arrête alors. Malgré ma peur envahissante, je n'avais pas le courage de le laisser là.

Je parcoure à nouveau l'horizon du regard, cherchant une solution et soudain, à une trentaine de mètres à notre droite, repose un modeste scooter noir renversé.

« Là ! » Je m'écrie en pointant l'objet du doigt. Au vu de la carrure des monstres, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'on puisse les distancer en courant. Du moins, pas moi.

Je jette mon corps en direction du véhicule de toutes mes forces.

« Non ! ANDERSON, NON ! » s'écrie-t-il. Il me suit néanmoins, continuant de tenir les monstres à distance. Tout à coup, alors que je n'étais qu'à une dizaine de mètres, j'entends un son étrange que je ne reconnais absolument pas. La seconde d'après, une explosion me projette au sol, deux mètres plus loin. La chaleur des flammes semblent me dévorer entièrement, bien qu'elles étaient loin.

Je me relève difficilement, mon bras devant le visage, qui m'avait protégé pendant l'explosion. Un vertige me prend et après seulement deux pas incertains, je trébuche et glisse sur le sol poisseux. « Idiote ! » J'entends près de moi. Violemment, un bras glacé entoure ma taille et me tire brusquement pour me remettre sur pied et m'entraîner dans une direction. « Vincent… » Je marmonne de façon incohérente.

Ma vue a été troublée par l'explosion, et mes oreilles sifflent douloureusement. Je ne parle même pas du choc de la chute. Vincent s'arrête finalement, après une course effrénée, et je reprends peu à peu mes esprits. Je vois qu'il avait relevé le scooter et fouillait le corps paralysé et rigidifié par la mort qui s'y trouve.

Horrifiée, je le regarde avec de grands yeux effarés. Puis, les mains tremblantes, je retire les mains entourant obstinément les manches du guidon. Je me rends compte que je pleurais et sanglotais comme une petite fille, totalement prise de panique.

Enfin, il jette le corps et enfonce la clef dans l'engin. J'enfourche sans plus attendre le véhicule. Mais soudain, une bête surgit dans notre champ de vision et le fauche, le plaquant au sol. J'entends un cri étranglé. Mes sanglots s'intensifient.

« VINCENT ! » je m'écrie en le voyant se débattre pour retirer la mâchoire du monstre fermée sur son épaule. Des coups de feu se mettent à voltiger en tout sens. La bête émet des gémissements plaintifs canins aigus. Mes mains tremblent plus que jamais. Bon sang ! J'en avais besoin plus que jamais !

Je laisse le scooter retomber au sol, sort un revolver, enlève précipitamment la sécurité avec des doigts moites et imprécis et charge. Une demi-seconde après, j'appuyais répétitivement sur la détente jusqu'à ce que Vincent arrive à se dégager en profitant de la surprise du monstre.

Il se relève d'un bloc, tenant son épaule gauche ensanglanté avec sa main humaine et avec un geste large du bras gauche, fendant l'air de haut en bas en diagonale. Les quatre monstres les plus proches s'enflamment et une explosion fauche les deux plus loin.

Sans attendre, je me jette sur le scooter, enclenche le contact tandis que Vincent monte difficilement derrière moi. Le scooter était trop étroit pour deux, et sa carrure de combattant de 1m85. Je me relève, m'assoie sur ses jambes, qu'il repositionne sans un mot sur le scooter et enfonce la pédale d'un pied pendant que je tiens le guidon.

Le véhicule s'élance à toute vitesse, pendant que je le maintiens fermement pour qu'il aille droit, malgré les embûches sur la route humide d'herbe d'herbes sèches. Le vent fait claquer mes cheveux et mes vêtements. J'ai la jupe remontée et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Vincent se tourne, le bras gauche serré autour de mon ventre, me laissant guider et essaie alors d'abattre les trois loups qui nous poursuivent.

Le fait de guider sans pouvoir maîtriser la vitesse m'empêche de me sentir maître de la situation, en particulier pour nous sauver.

« Prenez les rênes ! Je nous couvre !

-Je ne pense pas, non ! s'écrie-t-il par-dessus le vacarme du moteur et des coups de feu.

-Je peux le faire ! Je ne peux pas manœuvrer sans contrôler la vitesse ! De plus, je suis bien trop paniquée pour conduire correctement ! Tirer sur des monstres énormes sur une si courte portée me parait bien plus facile ! »

Il m'ignore, continuant de tirer.

« En vous tournant ainsi, vous ne faîtes qu'aggraver votre blessure à l'épaule ! Faites-moi un peu confiance ! »

Il soupire bruyamment, range son arme à sa jambe droite et m'entoure avec ses bras, saisissant le mince guidon par-dessus mes mains fines. Nerveuse comme jamais, je me retourne comme je peux sans lui boucher la vue, avec ma tête ou mes cheveux. Finalement, je passe une jambe de chaque côté sur ses jambes et me pousse du côté droit pour éviter d'obstruer sa vue.

Je ressors mes revolvers, enlève la sécurité de celui que je n'avais pas sorti, les recharge et tire en mode full auto comme un vrai bourrin sur le monstre qui s'approchait dangereusement de nous, deux mètres à peine derrière. Je plisse les yeux et me force à ignorer le sang qui battait à mes tempes et témoignait de mon angoisse.

Je me concentre, prend mon temps, et d'un geste sec, tire en pleine tête. Le loup trébuche aussitôt et roule sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter. Vincent avait déjà bien amoché les deux autres. Je vise du mieux que je peux sur les montres mais les rate plusieurs fois jusqu'à manquer de munitions.

Sans attendre, je place un flingue sous mon aisselle, ma main fuse sur ma sacoche à ma taille, prend deux chargeurs et recharge en prenant appui sur le dos de Vincent, puisque je n'avais aucune main de libre.

Je continue de tirer et cinq minutes plus tard, après des coups de feu lents et incessants pour essayer de viser, j'atteins un des loups grièvement à la patte avant. Il ralentit en trottinant, gémissant, avant de s'arrêter. Son compagnon s'arrête avec lui, les loups marchant en meute.

Finalement, je soupire et baisse mon visage. Une fatigue incroyable me prend.

« Ils se sont arrêtés. » J'informe Vincent.

Il ne répond pas et je remarque pour la première fois le sang dégoulinant sur ma jambe, depuis son épaule gauche. Je recule mon visage et tient mes cheveux en les plaquant contre ma tête, armes toujours à la main. Nous étions à dix centimètre de distance à peine. Je le dévisage. Il transpirait et il déglutit difficilement. Il avait encore pâli entre temps, comme si c'était encore possible.

« Ça va aller ? Votre blessure…Ça a l'air grave ! » Je m'écrie pour couvrir le vent et le scooter.

Il prend une inspiration laborieuse, l'air concentré sur la route, à toute allure.

« Contentez-vous de nous couvrir et de surveiller les horizons. Il pourrait y en avoir d'autres. »

Je l'observe fixement. Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien du tout.

Je me force à ne rien dire, ni faire, en me disant qu'en sécurité, nous aurons le temps de nous occuper de ce qui pouvait attendre en cet instant.

…

(Music : On that Day Five Years Ago de Final Fantasy VII Remastered Version)

Lorsque nous arrivons à Fort Condor, les lieux semblaient inhabités depuis des lustres, alors que nous y étions le matin même.

« Abrités à Costa Del Sol, sûrement. »

Malgré mes jambes tremblantes et ankylosées, je donne un grand coup de pied dans la porte mais cela n'a fait que me l'amocher.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaïe ! »

Vincent hoche la tête négativement, en soupirant et en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Aucun commentaire. » J'ordonne, une fois que j'avais arrêté de sautiller en tenant mon pied, grimaçante.

Il me lance son habituelle œillade blasée et sort ce qui semble être un PHS, à en juger par l'apparence du téléphone portable. La joie de pouvoir rencontrer un autre membre d'Avalanche était totalement gâchée par le fait que sa cape était à moitié trempée de sang.

« Cid…Je suis à Fort Condor. Il y a eu un empêchement à Junon dont il faut que je parle. » Pause. « Je comprends, à quelle heure ? » Une courte pause. « Sans faute. » Il referme le clapet d'un coup sec et le range dans une poche arrière, là où il était. Il me regarde alors avec un air ennuyé. « Nous sommes obligés de rester ici pour la nuit, jusqu'à que Cid vienne nous chercher en aérostat. »

Cid ! Non, attendez, je ne pouvais pas m'exciter pour l'instant. J'étais paralysée : nous deux, seuls, pour la nuit… Avec tous ces monstres dehors, peut-être même déjà ici…

Vincent défonce la porte d'un coup de pied salutaire et j'entre avec le scooter, toujours nerveuse. Il barricade à nouveau la sortie et monte à l'étage, à ma suite. Je laisse le scooter en bas, sans scrupule. Arrivés en haut, il cherche ce qu'il reste de l'endroit alors que je m'assois à la table du réfectoire pour réfléchir.

Je suis littéralement éreintée. Je fixe le vide, relatant tout ce qui venait d'arriver, ne réalisant pas encore qu'on s'en était sortis en un seul morceau. Que nous étions maintenant à Fort Condor. Je l'entends s'asseoir sur un banc à une table se trouvant dans mon dos. Il avait enlevé sa cape et son haut était fendu, déchiré.

Je me retourne lentement, comme diminuée. Une lueur verte reliait sa main à sa blessure, et illuminait la pièce. Après de longues minutes, il s'arrête et étire son épaule, comme pour en tester la maniabilité.

« Ça va aller ? » Je demande d'un ton peu rassuré.

Il se tourne vers moi, pivotant sur son banc, tâtant toujours son épaule, curieux.

« Tu as l'air de tout savoir. Tu devrais deviner que mes capacités en magie me permettent de me remettre de n'importe quelle blessure, sans oublier une guérison rapide. » Puis il plie et déplie distraitement sa greffe. Je continue néanmoins de le regarder, pas tout à fait convaincue. « Ce corps est une machine. » chuchote-t-il.

Je me sentais bizarre, comme étrangère à moi-même. Le regard vague, je soulève les pans de tissus déchirés et découvre la peau pâle, bien que souillée de sang, totalement guérie en dessous, comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Je fixe alors mon regard dans le vide. J'étais si sale et courbaturée. J'avais tout le flanc droit qui me faisait énormément souffrir lorsque j'avais atterri au sol pendant l'explosion. Je ne parle même des traces de sang qui sont toutes de différentes origines : lorsque j'avais trébuché au sol, le sang de Vincent qui avait coulé pendant tout le trajet. De l'autre main, de façon distraite, je laisse retomber mon sac sur le banc, à côté de Vincent.

« Vous m'avez encore sauvé. Merci. Je vous demande sincèrement de me pardonner pour votre blessure à l'épaule. » J'annonce de façon machinale.

« Nous nous en sommes sortis. C'est l'essentiel. » Répond-t-il tout aussi machinalement. « Tu t'es bien débrouillée, là-bas. Chercher un véhicule était effectivement une bonne idée.

-Merci mais tout le mérite vous revient. »

Je rebaisse à nouveau les yeux pour croiser ses yeux. Il me dévisageait, l'air de m'inspecter.

« Je n'ai rien, grâce à vous. L'explosion m'a juste surprise. » Je regarde une dernière fois son épaule pour m'assurer que j'avais bien vu et qu'il était bel et bien guéri. « Encore merci. » Je laisse tomber le tissu et me détourne sans même croiser son regard, en soupirant.

Je m'éloigne alors de quelques pas, encore secouée par ce que je venais de vivre. Je ne cesse de me demander si l'apparence des monstres était normale.

« Les monstres…

-Geostigma, répond-t-il à ma question muette. C'est l'effet qu'a eu la maladie sur les monstres. Tout cela est encore très récent, mais la vitesse à laquelle se répand la maladie a suffit à les transformer jusqu'au stade final, déjà. »

J'hoche la tête de façon absente, sans savoir s'il le verra ou pas.

« Vous vous trompez, vous savez. Vous êtes très beau, et ce corps est magnifique. Différent, c'est sûr. Mais en tout point parfait. Bien qu'il n'ait pas su satisfaire une certaine femme à l'époque, je susurre pour éviter de prononcer son nom et apporter un autre lot de tristesse. Aujourd'hui, il contenterait avec joie des centaines d'autres. »

Je tourne la tête dans une autre direction, l'esprit éreinté et le regard vide et vague.

« Pas comme moi. » Je me dirige ensuite vers la salle des douches féminines, en espérant qu'il restait de l'eau. « Vous retrouverez quelqu'un qui vous fera changer d'avis, j'en suis sûre. »

**Fin du Chapitre-3**

* * *

Salut, comme j'ai à peine parlé dans les précédents chapitres et surtout celui-là pour ne pas trop…casser l'ambiance. Je me permets un petit espace note.

Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre 3 ? L'histoire avance hein !

Sur Word, ça fait 12 pages, au fur et à mesure, je rajoute une page, donc les chapitres seront de plus en plus longs…et oui ! Dur labeur…

Que dire ? Ah oui !

P-S : Des personnes m'ont demandé la venue de Sephiroth, alors Sephy ou pas ?


	4. Retour en cage

Merci encore pour tout votre soutien !

Ce chapitre sera un peu différent des autres et complètement nouveau. C'est une idée que j'ai eu très récemment, et je suis contente de pouvoir refaire cette réécriture et pouvoir réintégrer certaines idées qui permettront d'approfondir l'histoire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, réponses aux reviews, encore merci pour vos commentaires :

Sajuuk : Tiens, t'es le premier ! Contente que la suite te plaise toujours ! (Je sais, je sais, je me répète…) Au moins, toi, tu as deviné ce qui comment à se planter juste à ce moment ! C'est très bien, bon lecteur… L'entraînement, décidément, j'y arrive, mais j'ai l'impression que j'ai tellement de trucs dans la tête que ça va prendre du temps ! Je te mets la suite rapidement !

Dollyvic : C'est vrai ? T'as adoré ? Tu me fais très plaisir, mais la suite va encore plus te plaire je pense ! J'avoue que j'aime bien le 3 aussi, lol, le chiffre y est pour quelque chose faut dire aussi. Les échanges, je me suis pétée de rire moi-même là-dessus ! Tu le redis : Vincent est beau, et oui ! J'espère que tu as aimé la surprise !

Artémis : Tu t'es marrée, ah là là…J'y crois pas ! Moi aussi. MDR. Je me suis bien amusée dans ce chapitre aussi, mais le 3 reste quand même l'un des meilleures pour moi ! ^ ^ Ouais, la phrase à la fin, ça craint !

CupcakesCult : Ah ! Merci beaucoup ! Il est vrai que je prends moi-même beaucoup plaisir à écrire ces répliques et laisser se déchaîner mon imagination et mon piquant naturel. Maintenant que j'ai acquis la maturité nécessaire pour écrire ce genre de dialogue, leurs réactions me paraît soudain très naturelle et évidente si on prend on compte leur personnalité.

Ah ! Je suis contente que tu aies pu mettre un peu la main sur l'un des meilleurs jeux du monde ^^. Et c'est vrai que cerner la personnalité de Vincent n'est pas très évidente...je la trouve même différente à chaque opus de la série FFVII. (Et oui, les animations sont un peu chiantes dans FFVII, et pas que Vincent d'ailleurs je trouve. Chaque fois qu'ils font de la magie ou des invocations à la suite, c'est juste une torture...)

Mais, ce que je lui reconnaît en revanche, c'est d'être loyal et courageux, et capable de plein de facettes. Pour une écrivain en herbe comme moi, c'est vraiment le paradis de manipuler un personnage malléable capable d'évolution.

Et ne t'en fais pas, ils vont arrêter de se disputer au fur et à mesure. Pas tout de suite (ce serait moins drôle) mais je trouve ça plus logique qu'ils s'appréhendent et s'apprivoisent l'un l'autre au fil du temps. Sachant qu'ils sont tous les deux à l'opposé, ils n'arrivent absolument à pas se comprendre, et Angie ne fait rien pour calmer les choses malgré la patience et la maturité de Vincent. Donc, je dirais que c'est un peu de sa faute, lol ^^'.

Et oui...effectivement j'ai changé des détails qui me paraissaient plus intéressants pour la suite, sans non plus que ça change toute la trame. Jusqu'à Noël, le scénario restera grandement semblable.

Merci pour l'analyse ! C'est à peu près ça. On va dire que j'étais un peu plus perverse aussi à l'adolescence (mdr!) mais de façon curieuse. Maintenant j'appréhende la chose de façon plus comique et romantique. J'arrive à mieux imaginer comment un adulte comme Vincent peut tomber amoureux et agir sur ses sentiments.

Mais contente que ma revisite de l'histoire te plaise autant. Je le fais vraiment parce que j'ai toujours été étonnée de l'engouement que mon histoire ridicule avait suscité à l'époque, et je suis nostalgique de tous ces évènements qui m'ont fait grandir aussi au fil de l'histoire.

Quand à Reno, pour être honnête, c'est au chapitre prochain :P et le triangle amoureux est toujours d'actualité !

Pour Séphiroth...hum. J'ai fait un peu de recherches sur l'univers de Gaia, et je peux dire que j'ai trouvé une explication farfelue en béton. Merci à Aeris. Sur ce, je ne rajoute rien de plus...;)

Sur ce mystère, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !

PS : J'en suis vraiment très heureuse. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu peux en tirer de ce chapitre et de la profondeur que j'ai ajouté à l'histoire avant bien tirée par les cheveux et mystérieuse d'Angie. ^^

Chocolate Kangoo : Vraiment ? ^^ Super, merci ! Contente que la tournure te plaise et que le nouveau caractère approndi d'Angie plaise autant qu'avant.

Mes amitiés ! À bientôt j'espère ! Merci pour la review.

: Hello ! Comment vas-tu ?

Merci beaucoup ! Je fais vraiment de mon mieux ! Lol, le coup de pied à la porte XD. Ça date même de la première version ! Je ne pouvais pas m'en détacher !

J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Biiiz !

Eclipse1995 (je me demandais, y a-t-il un rapport avec ton année de naissance?) : Hello ! Ça va toi ?

Merci encore pour ton soutien constant.

Angie n'est pas spécialement douée avec les armes. Les circonstances de sa vie ont juste fait qu'elle a reçu quelques notions, mais Vincent garde son rôle d'expert ! Moi-même, je ne sais pas comment je me débrouillerais avec... Bien j'espère !

Vincent moins froid...Hum, possible. De mon point de vue, j'ai toujours trouvé Vincent distant, mais froid...pas tellement. Mais sa patience, ça oui. Ça a toujours été un trait de caractère dominant chez lui je trouve. Toujours très lent et charismatique. Heureusement comme tu dis, sinon oui, ils se seraient entretués lol !

J'ose espérer que tu as reçu les anciens chapitres ? Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Oui, ça y est, j'ai repris DMC. Dès que j'ai finis de publier Bleach, je publie la suite pour Clara qui la pauvre, a été pas mal délaissée pendant des mois. De même pour Death Note, qui subit une horrible page blanche. Je n'arrive plus à me mettre dans l'ambiance d'avant qui m'avait permis une telle qualité d'écriture et une approche si élégante qui a fait son succès. Hum...souhaite-moi bon courage pour ça.

Je te laisse, pas de soucis pour le hors sujet avec moi ^^. Biz et à la prochaine !

Kurama Sesshoumaru : Hello ma chérie !

De rien pour la partie histoire, et je suis contente que tu arrives à apprécier quelque chose que tu ne connais pas très bien. Encore et toujours merci pour ton éternel et indéfectible soutien. J'ai toujours une pensée pour toi quand j'écris ^^.

Ne t'en fais pas, Sephy n'arrive pas tout de suite, mais le mystère va s'épaissir, ha ha !...

Envie de lire la suite ^^. Lol. Tu es un peu chanceuse d'un côté. Quand je publie ce chapitre, c'est forcément que d'autres vont suivre... Et du coup tu as plein d'autres chapitre à te mettre sous la dent.

Merci pour le tac o tac ! J'essaie d'être originale.

Désolée encore pour la Japan. Je voulais vraiment y aller... mais vraiment pas la bonne période si je n'avais pas eu un petit ennuis financier. Espérons que nous puissions trouver une autre occasion :).

Allez biz et de rien ! Garde l'oeil ouvert pour les autres fics dans les prochains jours ! Bye ma chériiiie !

Ysa666 : Hello, ça va ? Contente de te revoir.

Oui, Maya devrait revenir de toute façon. C'est vraiment la némésis d'Angie, donc je ne peux pas m'en passer. Et grâce à quelques recherches, j'ai enfin réussi à trouver une explication en béton pour sa présence ^^.

Et si, les plantes et les monstres sont aussi infectés (je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de l'épisode de la fôret...).

Oui ! Lol, on m'en a beaucoup parlé. C'est à ce moment là qu'on comprend que l'histoire des persos est quand même un beau bordel psychologiquement traumatisant.

Oui, on m'a parlé des relations houleuses et peu « redondantes »... Mais pas d'inquiétude, les choses vont se calmer au fur et à mesure.

Lol, peut-être devrais-je faire plus attention aux expressions de Vincent ^^. Elles sont sûrement intéressantes pour le lecteur à ce que je vois. Je vais y penser ;) !

À bientôt j'espère et bonne lecture surtout.

N'oubliez pas les reviews au sujet de Sephy ! ^^

**Et bien sûr, encore merci à Moonlight pour la correction. Vous devriez checker son profil Yuumi pour ses histoires, en particulier celle sur One Piece. Cette fille a un talent sur lequel je ne cracherais absolument pas... ;)**

**Chapitre-4**

**Retour en cage**

(Music : On that Day Five Years Ago de Final Fantasy VII Remastered Version)

Nous sommes à la salle à manger, dans le noir quasi-complet, si ce n'était pour l'écran de son PHS. La nuit était tombée. J'ai de nouveau ce grand tee-shirt blanc ridicule que j'avais la veille et que j'ai gardé dans mon sac, au cas où. Evidemment, comme mon uniforme s'est à nouveau sali et qu'il séchait en ce moment, je me retrouve avec cette dernière option.

Comme s'il ne fait pas déjà assez froid. Maintenant que tout le monde était parti, Vincent et moi sommes bien insuffisants pour peupler de chaleur tout l'édifice.

Nous mangeons dans le silence le plus total les deux seuls sandwichs que j'avais emmenés dans mon sac. Evidemment, avec tout ce qui s'était passé, ils n'avaient plus la même tête que la veille.

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

Je lève les yeux, tiré de mes songes morbides. Je voyais à peine sa forme, juste son visage blanc et ses yeux qui reflètent admirablement bien la lumière du petit objet, posé au centre de la table, entre nous.

« Seize ans. »

Un silence s'étire à nouveau, pendant qu'il me regarde dubitativement. J'étais étonnée qu'il m'adresse seulement la parole. Il semblerait que l'animosité entre nous avait sensiblement réduit depuis les loups de la plaine.

« Seulement seize ans. C'est encore pire que ce que j'imaginais.

-Vraiment, je vous assure Valentine que je ne suis nullement d'humeur pour vos sarcasmes, je réplique sèchement.

-Où as-tu appris à manier une arme ? »

Je m'arrête de manger et déglutit lentement ce qui me restait. J'abaisse mon sandwich sur la table en le tenant toujours des deux mains, tandis que je fixais le portable des yeux.

« Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué. Je ne dis pas qu'un simple d'esprit n'arriverait pas à retirer la sécurité et charger une arme, mais tu semblais bien savoir ce que tu faisais.

-Je n'ai pas dis le contraire. Inutile de m'acculer à avouer. » Je chuchote en relevant les yeux, agacée. « J'ai eu des cours de tirs de temps à autre, au fur et à mesure que je grandissais. Je n'ai jamais trouvé cela nécessaire, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, évidemment. J'avais toujours eu des gardes pour me surveiller où que j'aille, sans compter les caméras chez moi, dans la limousine ou à l'école. »

J'ai un rictus désabusé.

« Il faut croire que mon père est un vrai génie, puisqu'il a tout de même insisté pour que je sache me défendre un minimum, seule, si un jour le besoin se faisait ressentir.

-Il a eu raison. Ce n'était pas brillant, mais ça ne te rend pas aussi inutile que tu aimes à le prétendre. »

Je le dévisage, étonnée. Puis souris légèrement et lance un léger « Merci. ». Malgré le « Ce n'était pas brillant », c'était tout de même un compliment. Et il est vrai que j'avais raté plusieurs fois ma cible, sans compter…

Bref.

.

.

.

C'est vrai, je ne sais rien faire.

…

Je me recroqueville sur moi, tandis que Vincent descends l'échelle et s'installe sur le lit d'à côté, cape sèche et lavée au bras. Il ne restait que les lits et les matelas, d'ailleurs. Plus d'oreillers, draps, couvertures…Ils avaient tout emporté. Jamais je n'avais été si mal installée. De plus, le noir était à nouveau quasi-complet.

« Aucun commentaire ? Questionne-t-il sarcastiquement pendant que je l'observe.

-Non, au vu des circonstances, je dirais qu'il est plus qu'approprié que nous dormions côte à côte au cas où il arriverait encore un malheur (ce que je semble attirer comme la peste). Vous ne m'obligez donc pas à vous le demander et à gonfler ainsi votre égo surdimensionné.

-C'est qu'il arrive à Mademoiselle d'avoir un cerveau. »

Faute d'avoir un objet plus volumineux, je jette mon mocassin sur ses jambes.

« Et à Monsieur un cœur ! » Je réplique, furibonde.

Je me retourne, irritée, même avant de dormir. Je grimace, me rendant compte que j'étais sur le flanc droit, celui qui me faisait souffrir.

Le froid ne tarde pas à se rappeler à mon bon souvenir. Je plie à nouveau mes jambes contre ma poitrine et les entoure avec mes bras. Les minutes passent, et je ne parviens toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, malgré une fatigue écrasante. Je tâte de temps à autre mon flanc droit, toujours aussi douloureux. Je me retenais de claquer des dents.

Puis, j'entends Vincent se lever derrière moi et soupirer. Plus irritée encore qu'il soupire alors que je n'avais rien fait qui puisse le déranger, je l'ignore sciemment. Soudain, un long et épais morceau de tissu m'enveloppe toute entière, lourd comme un tapis.

En tâtant la couverture improvisée pour l'arranger autour de mon cou, je remarque les sangles et constate qu'il s'agissait de la cape de Vincent. Elle était froide mais elle me réchauffe rapidement de façon étonnante.

« Merci. » Je lance, surprise qu'il ait pensé à mon bien-être.

Le silence me répond. Il n'était toujours pas retourné à sa couche.

« Tu es blessée ? » Questionne-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« Ce n'est rien. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai juste été surprise pendant l'explosion. Je n'ai toujours été que très rarement blessée, d'où l'inconfort. Et… »

Un doigt perce mes côtes, me faisant sursauter et interrompant ma phrase. « Hé ! » Je me mets sur le dos pour lui envoyer une réplique bien sentie quand un autre doigt surgit à nouveau, cette fois sur le côté droit. Cette fois, je sursaute en tenant mon flanc droit et en laissant échapper une légère exclamation de douleur peu élégante.

Je ne voyais même plus sa peau pâle ou ses yeux. Il faisait nuit noire.

« Tourne-toi.

-Vous auriez simplement pu me demander où j'avais mal ! »

Pause.

« C'est vrai. Maintenant tourne-toi. »

Je m'exécute en grognant.

« Vous êtes irritant ! …Que se serait-il passé si vous aviez touché une zone inappropriée ! »

J'entends jusque dans sa voix qu'il avait levé les yeux au ciel.

« C'est si ridicule que je ne relèverai même pas. Maintenant tais-toi. »

Une lumière verte inonde la pièce, tandis que des filaments comparables à la Rivière de la Vie relient sa main gauche à mon flanc droit, s'étalant sur ma peau en petites étincelles brillantes. Vincent reste concentré sur sa tâche, penché au-dessus de moi. Une sensation de picotements et de froid envahie aussitôt l'endroit touché et deux minutes après seulement, la lumière s'éteint et nous replongeons à nouveau dans le noir.

« Merci.

-Hmph. » Fait-il en guise de réponse.

Il repart dans son lit tranquillement.

Je dois admettre que malgré ses mauvais côtés, il m'avait protégé au prix de sa vie, et malgré quelques remarques sarcastiques, il essayait de joindre les deux bouts avec moi, de son côté. Peut-être devrais-je faire un effort de mon côté pour paraître plus…

Je ne trouvais pas de mot. Je dois faire quoi ? Être avenante ? Amicale ? Chaleureuse ? Coopérative ?

…Normale ?

…

(Music : Oppressed People de Final Fantasy VII Remastered Version)

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je réalise que j'étais dans ma chambre.

Comment me tromper ? Les murs blancs étincelants n'étaient en rien comparables au trou terreux du Fort Condor.

Avais-je rêvé ? Tout ce temps ?

Aurais-je inventé Vincent ? Les paysages ? Les gens que j'avais côtoyé ?

…Les horreurs de la plaine de Junon ?

Je me surprends à sentir couler une larme sur le coin de l'œil, ma tempe puis mes cheveux.

Etait est-ce une si mauvaise situation ? Pendant quelques heures, je me suis sentie libre comme l'air. Je n'avais ni gardes du corps, ni servantes, ni camarades de classe ou professeur du jour et du soir. Plus d'emploi du temps titanesque, réunions ennuyantes à rallonges et cours de conduite. Ni d'esthéticienne à domicile.

Je devais me débrouiller pour tout, par moi-même. Et j'avais je n'avais échangé autant de mots que je n'avais pas tournée dans tous les sens avant de les prononcer, pour suivre l'étiquette. Pour faire bonne figure.

Et il ne fallait pas oublier. J'étais dans Final Fantasy VII. _Le_ jeu.

Je me relève, lourde comme du plomb. En tout cas, pour un rêve, j'en ressens bien les courbatures. Et soudain, la porte s'ouvre à la volée, révélant ma gouvernante, un groupe de servantes et mes deux gardes du corps de nuit.

« Allez prévenir Sir Vladimir ! Vous deux, restez devant la porte ! » s'écrie ma gouvernante, une femme dans la quarantaine. Elle était toujours habillée d'une robe sombre élégante munie d'un col roulé et de manches longues, sans oublier les hauts talons et la ceinture portant les (récentes) armoiries de la famille Andrew, comme si nous étions de sang bleu. Encore un peu et on dirait une nonne.

Les servantes sortent à pas de course tandis que les deux gardes se repostent devant ma porte.

« Angelina Roland Andrew Anderson Alex ! Où étiez-vous passé ces trois derniers jours ? » Tonne-t-elle en accourant à moi en soulevant gracieusement sa robe des deux mains, telle une tornade faisant claquer ses talons comme des coups de tonnerre.

Inspirée par Valentine, je lui réponds d'un ton blasé assorti à mes yeux ensommeillés :

« Madame Sanders. Quel plaisir de vous revoir…

-Et quel est cet accoutrement…ce haillon digne d'un sans-papier ?! » S'époumone-t-elle en désignant mon tee-shirt blanc, une fois plantée devant moi.

Le tee-shirt…Il est de Final Fantasy ! Comment… ?!

Tout ça m'échappe, c'est sûr…Mais si je suis revenue, je dois pouvoir trouver un moyen de repartir. Peut-être en dormant à nouveau ? Oh…mais si j'atterri à Fort Condor alors que Vincent en est parti…Comment faire ?

« ANDERSON ! » s'écrie-t-on soudain.

Je secoue la tête, agressée par le ton.

« Veuillez prêter attention à ce que je dis lorsque je vous _parle_ ! » Ordonne-t-elle d'une voix ferme et haut perchée. Elle prend une inspiration, l'air fébrile. « Votre père… » Elle ferme les yeux. « Votre père était fou d'inquiétude. Il aurait retourné la terre entière comme une crêpe si vous n'étiez pas réapparu de nulle part ! »

Sans trop m'inquiéter de ce qu'elle disait, je me focalise sur mon tee-shirt, m'assurant que ce que je voyais est réel et palpable. Je ne peux avoir rêvé ! Si ?

« Imaginez-vous un seul instant le chagrin de Sir Vladimir si vous aussi vous aviez disparu ! »

Je lève la tête brusquement, plantant mes yeux dans les siens froidement. Je me détourne ensuite d'elle pour poser des yeux incertains sur la table de chevet. Deux photos y trônent, derrière un réveil. Une de moi…et une…

« Hmph. Son chagrin ? Ne me faîtes pas rire ! » Je réplique d'un ton acide en me dirigeant en un coup de vent vers mon armoire à glace.

Ma chambre, ou plutôt mes quartiers, étaient ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'immenses. Ils occupaient tout le flanc gauche du deuxième étage.

Ma chambre avait plusieurs portes. En entrant, on tombait sur un piano à queue noir. En prenant à gauche, il y avait une petite terrasse avec une petite table de jardin où je grignotais parfois en regardant le soleil se coucher, qui donnait sur le jardin fleuri de plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés. Riche en décoration baroque sobre bleu, blanche, noire et argentée, ma chambre s'allongeait en longueur.

Sur le mur de gauche, on trouvait mon bureau scolaire. À droite mon armoire. Au plafond, un magnifique lustre en cristal scintillant, qui fragmentait la lumière du soleil lorsque sa lumière était intense dans la pièce, entre midi et 14h00, et le soir au couchant.

Contre le mur du fond, un lit à baldaquin trois fois trop grand pour moi, aux nombreux draps de soie et aux multiples oreillers de plumes. À droite du lit, une simple coiffeuse de marbre avec des dizaines de bijoux et de produits de beauté m'invitait. À gauche, une porte menait à ma chambre de divertissement : là où toutes mes consoles, jeux, ordinateurs, écrans plasmas et autre bijoux technologiques que mon père laissait entre mes mains trônaient. Cette chambre servait surtout à remplir ma solitude.

« Je n'ai vu nul chagrin la dernière fois que ça s'est produit. Juste un homme de sang-froid au cœur de pierre. Mon père ne m'aurait pas plus regretté. C'est à se demander s'il a seulement désiré ma naissance. » Je lance en parcourant ma large garde-robe, pour en tirer une robe bleue sombre, plus volatile et ondulée au niveau des hanches.

« Enfin, comment pouvez-vous dire cela ?! C'est votre père, bien sûr qu'il en aurait été très peiné ! » Répond-t-elle en se retournant le temps que j'enlève mon tee-shirt.

J'enfile ma robe sans lui répondre. Elle était longue, jusqu'en dessous de mes genoux, moulant mes hanches et mon buste modeste. Un châle transparent assorti flotte sur mes épaules étroites. La robe était à manches longues et à col roulé moulants, comme me le recommande toujours ma gouvernante.

La robe était élégante, mais en tout point ennuyante. Après tout, elle était faite pour n'attiser aucun désir.

Je referme brusquement mon armoire.

« Et bien c'est ce que nous allons voir. Il veut probablement me voir, j'imagine. Où se trouve-t-il ? »

Quelques minutes après, je descendais et arpentais les longs corridors et larges escaliers en bois massifs et cirés au miel menant à la grande salle à manger d'un pas ferme. J'étais affublée de mon armée de serviteurs, comme à l'accoutumée : ma gouvernante, juste derrière moi, suivie de trois de mes servantes et deux gardes du corps de chaque côté. Je me sentais à nouveau comme un oiseau en cage.

Mes cheveux ramassés en chignon strict ne pouvaient inclure ma frange rectiligne, qui bat en ce moment furieusement mon front, au rythme de ma marche chevaleresque, tout comme ma robe. Mes bottines claquent bruyamment contre le sol.

J'ouvre les deux battants de la porte en d'un geste ample avec les deux mains et pénètre dans la pièce comme j'ai souvent vu ma gouvernante le faire : une vraie tornade. Je voulais paraître confiante, assurée, sûre de moi, pour expliquer que, quoiqu'il se soit passé, je n'avais rien à me reprocher.

Mon père m'attendait, les coudes sur la tables, le menton sur ses mains jointes, à l'autre bout de la grande table (plutôt modeste pour notre rang) pouvant accueillir deux douzaines de personnes. Nous sommes chacun à un bout, face à face. Je m'approche de ma chaise, vers la droite, et fait une révérence pompeuse à souhait : je ferme les yeux, plie les genoux, pose le bout de mon pied gauche un pas en arrière, soulève légèrement ma robe avec mes deux mains et incline mon visage.

« Père. » Qui trompait-on exactement ? C'est comme si j'étais la fille d'un roi gouvernant un royaume…Tout le monde sait que nous n'étions pas de sang noble, riches héritiers ou descendants d'une quelconque lignée prestigieuse. Nous n'étions que des gens normaux extrêmement fortunés qui se prêtaient aux jeux ridicules de la haute société.

(Music : Turk's Theme de Final Fantasy VII Remastered Version)

« Assieds-toi, ma fille, je t'en prie. Comme je suis soulagé de te voir saine et sauve. » Son regard est perçant et inquisiteur. Quoiqu'il aie vu, je sentais sa curiosité poindre de l'autre bout de la table.

« Merci, Père. » Un majordome tire ma chaise, me laisse me positionner avant de la remettre pour me laisser m'y asseoir. Je jette un œil à mon assiette vide, les nombreux condiments lourds, riches et sucrés à ma portée puis à la douzaine de couverts de toute sorte disposée en ligne.

Je fais les gros yeux. J'avais mangé avec mes mains pendant trois jours. L'espace de ces trois jours où je vivais comme une roturière, j'avais déjà oublié le nombre de couvert dont je devais me servir. Je soupire avant de me servir le pain et les différentes confitures, l'air de rien.

Je ne trompais personne.

« Où étais-tu passé du soir du 1er Octobre au matin du 4, très chère ? » Questionne-t-il tranquillement en se servant lui-même.

« Qu'avez-vous vu sur les caméras de surveillance de l'établissement, Père ? Parce que j'avoue moi-même ne rien comprendre… » Je réponds d'un ton léger, l'air peu inquiète de ce qu'avait été mon sort ces trois derniers jours.

Vincent, heureusement, m'avait guéri la veille. Je n'avais aucune trace pouvant me trahir.

Mon père actionne la télécommande se trouvant à côté de ses couverts et un écran géant descend en longueur du plafond, nous barrant en majorité la vue sur le jardin par les carreaux. Après quelques manipulations, une vidéo de haute qualité s'enclenche.

On me voit en train de récupérer mon sac, puis m'arrêter sur la vitre. Je la touche et à ce moment, la vidéo se brouille. Elle revient lorsque je récupère ma main et recule de plusieurs pas, effarée. Je m'élance dans le couloir et à nouveau, la vidéo se brouille. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il ne restait que mon cartable au milieu du couloir, sans trace de son propriétaire.

Mon père arrête la vidéo et me lance un regard appuyé.

Mon père ressemble beaucoup à Reeve. Il a les cheveux noirs, grisonnant à côté des oreilles. Les yeux bleus, en revanche, sévères et froids. Rasé de près, la mâchoire carrée. Mature. Grand, mince, élancé, bien taillé et gardant la forme. Il était bien coté dans le magazine des hommes les plus sexys de la planète.

« Et bien, c'est…troublant, en effet, je lâche d'une voix incertaine.

-N'est-ce pas ? » Réponds-t-il sur le même ton léger que j'avais employé plus tôt.

Je coupe une tranche de pain en plusieurs morceaux, l'air de réfléchir, pendant qu'une femme me sert de l'Earl Grey des plus fins. Mentir à mon père était sûrement l'une des tâches les plus difficiles qu'il m'aie été donné dans mon existence.

« Je vous avoue, Père, que mes souvenirs après la sortie des cours sont très troubles. Je me souviens avoir oublié mes effets, puis…plus rien. » Je fais une pause, pendant laquelle je pèse mes paroles. « Puis je me réveille dans mon lit, ce matin, comme tous les jours, pensant que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. »

Je relève les yeux, sachant qu'il me jaugera du regard.

« Je vous assure ne rien y comprendre. »

Un silence religieux s'étire pendant lequel on n'entend que le tintement de sa cuillère tournant dans sa tasse de thé, somme toute très calme au sujet de toute cette histoire. Il baisse enfin les yeux, l'air de me croire.

« On m'a dit t'avoir retrouvé ce matin, dans ton lit, vêtue de haillon.

-Oh, vous parlez de ce… » J'avais parlé trop vite.

Je fais de mon mieux pour prendre le ton aristocratique dédaigneux et hautain que je réservais normalement à ceux qui m'importunaient aux soirées mondaines.

« Tee-shirt, est-ce bien cela ? » Je demande en me tournant vers ma gouvernante, silencieuse, qui se trouvait derrière ma chaise.

« Oui, Mademoiselle Anderson. » Assure-t-elle en chuchotant.

« Où l'as-tu mis ? » Questionne mon père d'un ton sans réplique. « Je tiens à l'examiner. »

Nouvelle pause, pendant laquelle nous nous observons en silence, droit dans les yeux. Mon cœur battait son plein, totalement intimidée par mon père, et inquiète ce qu'il pourrait trouver. Et Dieu sait qu'il avait les moyens de tout obtenir, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de recherche.

« Bien sûr. » Je réponds d'une voix qui se voulait confiante. Cela me fait mal de savoir que je perdais le seul souvenir de Gaïa, mais…je n'avais pas le choix.

En fait, je n'ai jamais eu le choix. « Il est dans mon armoire. »

Je prends une petite inspiration laborieuse, grâce à laquelle je parviens à reprendre contenance, et lance d'un ton détaché et ignorant : « Je ne vois l'intérêt quelconque que vous pourriez porter à ce _haillon_…Mais vous satisfaire et être à la hauteur sera toujours dans mes priorités. Vous le savez bien, Père. »

Il me perce encore du regard quelques secondes, déchirant son pain en deux, nullement troublé par ce que je venais de dire.

« Bien sûr, Angelina. Je n'en ai jamais douté. » Je baisse encore les yeux, faisant mine de terminer mon petit-déjeuner, à la fois troublée mais ignorante qu'être enlevée aurais pu être grave. Aux yeux de tous, après tout, j'étais une gamine écervelée pourrie gâtée traitée en princesse. C'était le moment de leur donner raison pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ma fille, j'aurais le fin mot de cette histoire. » Annonce-t-il d'un ton déterminé.

La façon dont il jette la serviette qu'il avait au col en était témoin.

Il quitte la pièce sans un regard, lui aussi suivi de sa horde de serviteurs et de gardes du corps.

« Vous voyez, Miss Anderson. Je vous avais dit qu'il était inquiet.

-Ne dîtes rien, Madame Sanders, claque ma langue sèchement. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. » J'ajoute avec un geste aussi sec de la main, dépassant tout juste de la chaise. Je poursuis mon repas dans le silence et la solitude la plus complète.

Je n'avais plus très faim.

Je toussote, me lève et demande à me retirer dans mes quartiers pour la journée.

…

(Music : Lifestream de Final Fantasy VII Remastered Version)

J'entre dans ma chambre de divertissement, toujours consciente qu'à part les toilettes et la salle de bain, le moindre de mes faits et gestes étaient surveillés. Ordre de mon père. Depuis toujours.

Je m'installe au fond, à mon large fauteuil en cuir noir digne d'un PDG d'une grande entreprise. Le logo de Final Fantasy VII, avec le météore, y était gravé. Je place nonchalamment mes pieds croisés sur le côté gauche de la table et tape sur le clavier pour allumer les ordinateurs. Aussitôt, six grands écrans illuminent la pièce climatisée pour maintenir les appareils informatiques à bonne température. Trois en bas, puis trois posés au-dessus.

Celui se trouvant au milieu, en bas, me demande un mot de passe que je tape distraitement. J'ouvre un frigo à ma droite et en sort un paquet de chips pendant que l'interface d'accueil s'affiche. À droite, un écran m'informe que j'avais reçu un mail d'une connaissance.

C'était Virginie, que j'avais rencontré sur un forum de fanfictions. Une poignée de chips dans la bouche, je tape encore une fois brièvement sur le clavier pour l'ouvrir.

_Bonjour Angie !_

_Comment vas-tu ?_

_Tu te souviens de moi ? Je n'en suis pas sûre, cela fait longtemps…_

_Je suppose que tu es au courant, ADVENT CHILDREN COMPLETE EST SORTI ! Je t'envoie le film en VOSTFR. Je t'ai mis les sous-titres français expressément pour toi._

_Comme tu le sais, j'habite toujours au Japon avec mon mari et mes enfants…Tout se passe bien._

_J'espère que la vie n'est pas trop dure pour toi en ce moment, être héritière, ce n'est pas de tout repos. Ne reste pas enfermée._

_Je te souhaite de profiter de passer un bon moment avec ce film. Nous l'avons attendu des années, après tout._

_Allez, bientôt, je t'embrasse fort !_

_Amicalement,_

_Virginie._

Quel hasard. Le hasard fait décidément bien les choses, devrais-je dire plutôt.

Je lui réponds rapidement avec tous les remerciements qui s'imposent (et qu'elle ne recevra jamais en vrai, moi étant coincée ici) et je lance le film.

J'étais plus qu'agitée. Peut-être aurais-je les réponses tant attendues.

_À ceux qui ont aimé cet univers_

_Et y ont passé d'agréables moments,_

_Cette réunion est pour vous._

Cette phrase…oh, Nanaki.

…

(Music : Over the FANTASY de Final Fantasy Unlimited)

Quatre paquets de chips et une demi-bouteille de soda plus tard, je me rasseye dans mon siège, les yeux fatigués.

…Et bien ça m'a appris beaucoup de choses.

Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas comment j'ai atterri là-bas.

Est-ce qu'Aeris… ? Mais pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi les gens ont-ils continué à s'infecter ? Logiquement, la maladie n'aurait pas dû se répandre aux autres formes de vie.

Je me lève, fébrile.

Tout ça doit bien avoir une explication logique. Et comme mon père, j'aurai le fin mot de cette histoire. Je me dirige vers ma chambre et en ouvrant la porte, j'entends un bruit.

Je me fige d'abord, effrayée. Puis entre lentement. Je remarque aussitôt la baie vitrée donnant sur la terrasse, à l'autre bout de la chambre, qui avait changé d'aspect, exactement comme à mon lycée.

Je m'en approche à pas déterminés.

Tant pis si je vais devoir réexpliquer mon absence à nouveau dans trois jours. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait me manquer ici. Mais, brusquement, je jette un coup d'œil en arrière, sur les photos alignées sur la table de chevet.

Non…elle m'aurait sûrement encouragé à partir. Je me retourne et traverse la vitre sans l'ombre d'un regret. Quelques jours là-bas valaient mieux qu'une vie entière ici.

…

_J'ai l'impression d'être dans une eau fraîche, au milieu de nulle part, flottant dans le néant de la Rivière de la Vie, seule. Soudain, je me sens emportée par un puissant courant. Au fur et à mesure, je m'approche d'une ouverture. Le rouge frappe aussitôt mes yeux, mais au moment où je réalise ce que c'est, il est déjà trop tard._

…

« Attention ! » Je m'écrie.

Je chute littéralement. Vincent, qui descendait une échelle, a tout juste le temps de lever la tête, écarquiller les yeux et me réceptionner. Nous continuons à chuter jusqu'à heurter le sol brutalement. Il émet aussitôt un gémissement de douleur venant de son torse. Un écran de poussière se soulève.

« Kof kof ! » Je tousse. Je balaye l'air des mains pour tenter de respirer un peu d'oxygène. Lorsque je parviens à voir quoique ce soit, je réalise que j'étais allongée de tout mon long sur Valentine, qui ouvre tout juste les yeux.

La demi-seconde d'après, je me retrouve par terre.

« Hé ! Kof kof ! Inutile d'être si brutal !

-D'où sors-tu ? Questionne-t-il autoritairement. Tu n'étais nulle part dans le Fort Condor ce matin. »

Je me remets debout lentement et nettoie ma robe à l'aide de coups de mains énergiques. Vincent, quand à lui, a plus l'air soucieux de sa cape que de mon bien-être. Enfin, il m'observe et la surprise se lit à nouveau sur son visage.

« Ce vêtement…

-Oui, je sais, il n'est pas plus adéquat que l'ancien…Pas que j'ai eu beaucoup le choix. »

Je toussote un peu, la bouche pâteuse. « Merci de m'avoir réceptionné. Ça n'a pas dû être agréable. » Un sourcil blasé haussé sous son bandeau appuie mes dires, comme si je constatais l'évidence.

« Bref, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé (encore une fois). Je me suis endormie hier soir, et je suis retournée dans mon monde ! »

Je m'approche de lui de quelques pas, toujours aussi fascinée par sa beauté, et la façon dont ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur irréelle dans l'obscurité.

« Imaginez la tête de ma gouvernante quand elle m'a trouvé en tee-shirt dans mon lit ! » Je rie franchement. « Mon père a été un peu plus difficile à convaincre. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis de retour ! » Je clame de façon enjouée.

« Malheureusement… » Bougonne-t-il entre ses dents en s'éloignant vers la sortie.

Mais je sentais sa méfiance.

Je le rejoins dehors et il me lance des objets en pleine poitrine sans un regard. « Tes chaussures. » Explique-t-il. C'est vrai que je suis revenue chez moi…pieds nus…

Devant moi se rapproche Sierra, le dernier vaisseau de Cid lui-même. Les hélices tournent frénétiquement et le métal brillait de façon incontestable malgré la faible lueur du jour. Il est imposant, et assurément, un vaisseau de rêve.

La rambarde heurte le sol, soulevant une nouvelle vague de poussière. Une fois le vent passé, je me précipite en courant, malgré mes talons, vers la rambarde. Sur le chemin, je surprends même ma voix à crier « Youhouu ! ».

J'étais si heureuse que j'en oubliais l'étiquette.

**Fin du Chapitre-4**

* * *

Alors ? C'est comment ?

Alors, Virginie, la surprise, t'as-t-elle plu ? Elle est à la hauteur j'espère, en tout cas, ça va déménager dans le chapitre 5 !

Pour le film, je l'ai vu, donc ça va encore mieux passer, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour la suite ! Il me fallait introduire le film dans l'histoire.


End file.
